Slice of Lives
by Forest-Warp
Summary: Modern Day Highschool and Beyond AU told from multiple perspectives! Fi is a socially awkward introverted book worm, Zelda is an outgoing but self doubting mess, and Link is responsible for once. Follow a cute but deep story with realistic and dynamic characters. [WARNING: A MIXTURE OF FLUFF AND SERIOUS THEMES. SEXUAL ACTS IMPLIED, SELF HARM DEPICTED, AND LOTS OF DRAMA.]
1. First Day of Highschool

_**Date -**_ **Monday: August 19** **th** **2013**

 _ **Time -**_ **4:00 AM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

I wake up far too early. It's only four in the morning… My eyes slowly open, unable to stay closed any longer. I don't understand why my body does this. You think being nervous about something would make you want to prepare yourself for it, not get an hour's worth of sleep and cry. But sadly the latter is the case. I roll over, wiping my eyes for a few seconds. Go back to sleep Zelda. The bus doesn't come for another two and a half hours…

"Well, at least I'll look cute." I mumble to myself in a defeated way.

I stumble through the dark but familiar room until I find the light switch. My eyes burn as the room harshly illuminates and I cover my eyes. Soon after this my tired body loses balance and I fall back against the wall with a loud _thud._ Well, the whole house is up now. I lay there feeling stupid until I hear a knocking at the door.

"Zelda, are you alright?" My older brother Link asks in an exhausted voice.

"Y-Yeah… Sorry about that." I manage to say through my horribly sore throat.

Great. Now I'm hoarse too. All the planets aligned perfectly to give me the worst first day of high school ever. I swallow for the first time all morning and feel as if my throat is getting stabbed by a thousand knives. I slowly stand, opening the door to see Link looking more tired than I've ever seen him. His hair is standing straight in all different directions, his eyes are bloodshot, and his balance seems worse than mine.

"Have you slept at all?" I ask, gesturing to his appearance.

"No, I was actually just about to…" He explains.

"You need to ease up on these crazy hours man. Don't be asleep when I get home from school."

He gives me a confused look. How could he forget something so important?

"You know, school? First day?" I wave my hand in front of his face to see if he fell asleep. He brushes it away and sighs.

"Oh… Yeah, good luck kid."

And with that he turns towards his room and walks away. I dismiss his lackluster motivation and head to the bathroom. After seeing myself in the mirror I frown, great, this is what I have to work with on my first day. Trying not to think about it I turn on the shower and get undressed. It's going to be a very long day.

…

 _ **Date -**_ **Monday: August 19** **th** **2013**

 _ **Time –**_ **6:13 AM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

At least I didn't have to compete for the bathroom. With Link passed out I had all the time I needed to make myself look as passable as I could. I now stand in front of my bedroom mirror moderately satisfied with the results. At least there'll be girls who look worse… I sigh and flop back onto my bed. As I'm absorbed by the blanket's embrace, my mind races to every possible way the day could go wrong. I sit up and look for my schedule.

"There we go." I say to myself, eying it over.

If I'm late to a single one of these classes everyone will watch as I awkwardly walk in late. That can't happen. I drill the room numbers to myself for the next thirty minutes, mentally walking the halls over and over. I should've taken pictures of all the entrances at orientation. Dammit. All the doors are getting mixed up in my head. I hear the bus pulling up and my heart stops. What? How? It's only six-fifteen… I had more time…

I grab everything, throwing it into my backpack before dashing out the door in a frenzy. The bus door closes and I have to bang on it a few times to get the driver's attention. The door opens and I get an annoyed look from the old woman. After catching my breath, I question why it's early.

"The bus isn't supposed to get here 'till six-thirty, what gives?"

"Schedule changes kid. Just get on." She grumbles, motioning me towards the seats.

Well that's great, a call would've been nice. But I can tell she's in no mood to argue and neither am I. As I approach the seats I freeze. There's only one other person on the bus. A girl my age wearing a black hoodie and jeans. How close am I supposed to sit to her? My mind races. Sitting too far away would make me look rude, but sitting too close would be intruding. Maybe she wants some alone time before school? Or maybe she'll take it as in insult if I don't sit by her… I finally settle with sitting across from her, taking the window seat to maximize our distance without being _too far_ away.

The bus shifts into motion and we're off. I occasionally glance in her direction, wondering if she plans on speaking first. After about five minutes of silence I finally make the first move.

"Um, hi. My name's Zelda Harkinian. Are you a freshman too?" I ask in an inviting tone.

No response. Not a grunt, a shrug, a look, nothing. I finally lean back against the window awkwardly. Soon after, more kids get on the bus. This breaks the silence but doesn't completely calm the tension between me and this girl. Why would she just ignore me? What could I have possibly done in the first ten seconds of knowing her? I try again.

"I wonder if we have any of the same classes, wanna compare schedules?" I ask, reaching for my binder.

Nothing.

"That's cool. You're probably not in any advanced classes anyway." I mumble to myself.

Whatever, who needs her? I grumpily cross my arms and look out the window. The sun's just beginning to rise. Why the hell am I on a bus when the sun isn't even up? It's been scientifically proven that teenagers perform much better between the hours of nine and four. I ramble on about how stupid this is in my mind for the rest of the ride. When we arrive at the school I grab my things and stand. The girl stands as well. Her hood falls to her shoulders, revealing a pair of earbuds...

She was listening to music. She wasn't ignoring me at all. In fact, she gives me a bright smile before walking off the bus…. Maybe I stress over things a little too easily…

…

 _ **Date -**_ **Monday: August 19** **th** **2013**

 _ **Time –**_ **12: 15 PM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

The first half of the day goes by painlessly enough. I learned very quickly that I didn't have enough binders; the school shopping list said four, but apparently every class needs one. Whatever, that can be fixed easily. No need to stress now. I walk into the cafeteria shyly, having no one to eat with. After getting my lunch I settle down at an empty table. As the room gets more and more crowded I'm shocked that no one comes to the table I'm at.

"Maybe they think I'm reserving it for friends…" I mumble, twisting my fork around the tray mindlessly.

Why would anyone wanna sit with me anyway? I probably look like the biggest loser in the world right now. My mind wanders away and I'm left zoned out, all the conversations around me becoming quieter and quieter. Eventually I'm disturbed by someone tapping the table with their hand.

"Excuse me, but are these seats free?" A strange voice asks.

I look up in confusion. Surly there must be some sort of mistake. An actual human being? Talking to Zelda Harkinian? No way in hell. I'm shocked when I see it's the same girl from the bus. She has short blue hair and styles it in a way I've never seen. It's not bad by any means, just very different… Her eyes are also blue, and she's wearing a beautiful necklace. It's fairly small, but the jewel is fascinating…

"Hello?" She asks once more.

"O-Oh. Um… No. Yes?" I stutter, realizing I was too busy looking at her and didn't respond.

"Does that mean I can sit, or do I have to leave?" She questions, laughing.

"You can sit!" I say a little too quickly.

"Cool."

She puts her stuff down and sits across from me. Awkward silence comes once again. She's just eating… Does she want to talk to me, or did she just pick a random table? I scan the area looking for other empty seats she could have taken, wondering why she'd choose this one.

"I'm Fi, what's your name?"

I'm taken aback by this. Did she just speak? What did she say? God dammit, I really need to work on when I space out. I just stick with the safest bet.

"I'm Zelda, what's your name?" I ask with a smile.

She begins to laugh. What did I do? I think back to what she could've said.

"For the second time, I'm Fi." She continues laughing. "Not paying much attention are we?"

I laugh with her nervously. This _seems_ to be going well…

"Why're you here so late? Lunch is just about over." I attempt to shift topics from my stupidity.

"Oh, I don't have a lunch break. Turns out I'm smart enough to be taking three math classes, but not smart enough to realize there are only seven periods in a day." She chuckles, grabbing a large book from her bag.

It's just now that I notice her accent. I can't place where it's from, but it's definitely not anywhere around here. It's very pretty though. Almost melodic with its flow…

"Three maths? Do you hate yourself?" I ask, half serious.

"Not at all, I just want to get them out of the way. Besides, they're easy." She explains, "My teacher told me I can just do my work during lunch when he found out I didn't have one."

She's not lying. I watch as she moves her food aside, opens her book, and starts working.

"Don't you need the class to know how to solve the problems?" I ask, impressed.

She doesn't make eye contact with me this time, still doing equations.

"Not really, reading the material's fine enough. And this is the easiest course. Algebra 1."

"Ah, okay." I laugh, thinking about how Algebra 1 almost brought me to tears of frustration not two hours ago.

She looks up as if something's wrong. I feel her studying my face as she thinks.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed if Algebra's difficult. It _is_ the class we're supposed to be taking at this level. If anything, _I'm_ the weird one. Don't feel as though you need to lie about yourself to please or impress others." She smiles, looking back to her homework.

What was that? Did I just get psychoanalyzed? Before I can speak again the bell rings.

"Sorry if I slowed your work flow…" I say, packing up my stuff.

"No worries, I suppose it's called homework for a reason. I'll probably finish it on the bus anyway. Nice talking to you." She smiles one last bright smile before leaving.

What a weirdo… I think to myself as I head to my next class. Not a bad weirdo, but a weirdo… I find the classroom without a minute to spare. As I enter, I'm pleasantly surprised by who I see. Fi's on the far side of the room working on something. I see there's an empty seat by her and claim it.

"Hey," I say, sitting down.

She turns and sees who I am, then smiles.

"Well that's a coincidence. We could've just walked here together." She laughs.

"Guess so." I grin.

Nobody panic, but I think Zelda Harkinian just made a friend.

…

 _ **Date -**_ **Monday: August 19** **th** **2013**

 _ **Time –**_ **2:35 PM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

As the day ends everyone piles into the cafeteria once again to wait for their busses. Fi and I sit together and talk about how our first day went. As strange as it seems, she's just as nervous as I am, and nearly missed her bus too!

"I was so upset with the bus arrived early. I almost died!" She exclaims, using hand gestures to emphasize her point.

"I was lying in bed with my binders everywhere. It just about left me behind!" I laugh.

After about fifteen minutes our bus arrives. We continue our conversation for most of the ride. Once she finishes her Algebra and puts it away I sigh.

"You're so lucky. I still have to do the whole thing. What kind of soulless monster assigns homework on the first day?"

She looks at her books, thinking for a moment.

"How about I help you?" She offers.

"What? No, you don't have to…" I awkwardly laugh.

"It's no problem at all, I need to get some other work done too. Why not do it with a friend?"

And now I'm approaching my house with a friend… A friend that I made in high school… The very thought of it makes me question if I even woke up this morning. We enter the quiet house and put our stuff down. Link's car is still in the driveway. Which means…

"Link! Are you even up?" I shout upstairs.

"Link?" Fi questions.

"Just my brother. I don't think he's seen daylight yet."

I ask Fi to stay in the living room, proceeding upstairs. After no response, I open Link's door and see him unconscious in bed.

"Link…." I sigh, walking toward him. "Link. Have you even peed since this morning?"

"No." He grunts. "It's my day off… Let me sleep…"

I frown. He's working outrageous hours to keep us afloat. Every day and every night he's tired. Our parents died seven years ago. He was eighteen and insisted that he get a job and provide for me instead of foster care. I was too young to understand what that meant for him. Ever since he's been holding multiple jobs and working himself to death. I lay another blanket over him, shut the curtains and quietly close the door.

Fi's already set up and working by the time I get back to the living room. Not only that, but _my_ books are open and flipped to the correct page. When she sees I'm back she smiles and pats the spot next to her on the couch.

"C'mon, lemme know if you need help with anything." She offers, getting back to work.

I sit by her and work, occasionally asking for help here and there. I swear, she knows more than any of my teachers! And she's doing her own work at the same time. Soon she's finished with hers and stretches.

"How are you already done?" I question.

She sits back down next to me, closer than before, and looks at my assignment.

"It's easy. The letters aren't any specific number, just variables." She explains, reaching for my pencil.

Oddly enough, I don't feel like my personal space is being invaded. She's very close, but not intrusive. I watch as she leans over me and solves a problem.

"Like that. Make sense?"

Actually, yes. I think I get it now. I quickly solve a problem and look to her for verification. She nods 'yes' and I cheer.

"There you go!" She laughs, clapping her hands together.

"I don't think anyone's ever made me understand something so easily." I marvel. "Thank you."

"No problem, let me know if you need any more help." She says, laying back on the couch.

I continue to work as she naps. When a question stumps me, I almost wake her up. But the look of peace on her face is too sweet to disturb. I decide to take a break, lying on the opposite end of the couch. It's a fairly large sofa, and we're fairly small girls, but that doesn't mean we're not touching. And ya know what? If feels kind of calming napping with a friend. Peaceful…

 _ **Date -**_ **Monday: August 19** **th** **2013**

 _ **Time –**_ **5:47 PM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

I wake up, feeling rejuvenated. There's a noticeable empty warm spot on the couch where Fi was. Where'd she go? I look around the room and see her in another chair reading a book. She sees I'm awake and closes it.

"Hello, you looked too peaceful to wake up, so I just moved over here." She smiles.

"You looked too peaceful first." I joke. "I needed help with a problem, but you were asleep. What was I to do but quit and fall asleep?"

"You could've woken me up, I told you to ask me if you had any questions." She laughs, walking back to the couch.

"Yeah, but this isn't exactly a question." I point to the book. "It's more of 'What the hell does any of this mean?'"

She giggles before grabbing a piece of scrap paper.

"I know that's not true. You've already done a lot of problems like this. Look."

She effortlessly solves the problem, giving me a step by step explanation.

"Now do it in your handwriting." She hands me the pencil.

"Alright," I take it and begin copying the answer down. But a question comes to mind. "Shouldn't you call your family?"

She nods 'no'.

"Not really, I'm an only child. Adopted too. My foster father's a great man, but he works over one-hundred hour weeks at the hospital. The house is usually very quiet… He won't even be home until eight." She explains, frowning. "What about you? Where're your parents?"

I feel a ping of grief when I think of them. It was years ago, but with Link always working and very few friends I've never really talked about them.

"Dead. Both of them. Link's my legal guardian." I feel my eyes involuntarily watering up. Dammit, stop it tears!

It's the most frustrating thing when you're about to cry and know you can't stop it. I tighten up my face and cover it with my hands. Meanwhile Fi doesn't say anything. She just sits there thinking for a full minute as I'm on the verge of losing it. Finally, she speaks up.

"Do you need to cry Zelda?" She raises an eyebrow, asking like it was a normal question.

Without thinking I'm immediately in her arms, balling my eyes out. She holds me, saying nothing. Why am I doing this? She probably thinks I'm some sort of loser. I just met this girl and now she's in my house watching me cry? This only makes me cry harder. Seven years of bottled up emotion and anxiety is escaping my eyes as fast as it can, and Fi doesn't even mind.

I cry for a long time, burying my head in her chest. Eventually I exhaust myself and pass out. When I wake up this time Fi hasn't moved, she's still just holding me. I pretend I'm still asleep, not wanting to face her after that. So we stay like this for another few minutes. She starts rubbing my back, yawning herself. I decide to let myself drift back to sleep. It's been a tiring day…

 _ **Date -**_ **Monday: August 19** **th** **2013**

 _ **Time**_ **\- 9:30 PM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

I wake up with a blanket covering me and my position noticeably shifted. Fi's gone. I look around and realize she's most likely left. I notice that my math book's closed, so I open it to the page my paper's sticking out of. I'm shocked to see the assignment's done, and there's a sticky note attached.

 _"I'm really sorry, but I have to get going. I mimicked your handwriting as best I could and made sure you were comfortable. See you on the bus." –Fi_

I smile to myself, seeing all the answers intelligently filled in. I didn't make a friend today. No, a friend wouldn't do what Fi did. I just made a best friend. And I can't wait to see her tomorrow. Link walks in a few minutes later, finally awake. He smiles and sits on the couch next to me.

"Hey kid, how was your first day?" He asks, yawning.

"Pretty good… I made a friend." I say like it's no big deal.

"It's about time. Those middle school dicks were too stupid to see how cool you were." He laughs, wrapping an arm around me.

"Yeah…" I smile, thinking about the rest of the year.

"Is it too late to be a good brother and cook you something?" He asks, getting up.

"Yeah, but you can still be a bad brother and feed me already." I say sympathetically.

"Better than nothing I suppose. Let's see what there is to work with."

 _ **Date -**_ **Monday: August 19** **th** **2013-**

 _ **Time**_ **– 8:00 PM**

 **Point of View: Fi**

I open my door and enter the silent house. Why two people need such a large dwelling is beyond me. Especially considering the fact that I'm the only one here 80% of the time. My backpack drops to the floor; some books and papers spilling out of it. Who cares, no one would even realize there was a mess if I left it. Dismissing the schoolwork for now I walk into the kitchen and see what there is.

As I open the freezer I'm greeted with the finest assortment of cheap TV-dinners money can buy. Seeing as I'm too tired to cook anything for myself, I stick with the easy option and open the microwave. Five minutes to kill before I can eat… I wander back to the door and look over my books one more time. I frown when there's nothing left to do.

Well, burying myself in work as a distraction was a total failure. Even nine classes jammed into a seven period day wasn't enough to keep me busy… If I had swapped information with Zelda we could at least chat or something… I relive the day in my head, wondering if I was too direct or weird with her. She seemed like she needed a friend, and I needed one too… Maybe doing her homework was a little condescending… She's obviously self-conscious about her ability to complete the problems…

I make a sound of frustration and fall onto the living room couch. Overanalyzing every move will get me nowhere, but I can't resist obsessing over perfection… After all, the only reason my father adopted me was my ability to pass his preliminary examination. He's an impotent anti-social genius, and while he can't bring another genius into the world, he's sure as hell not tolerating an idiot. The look of disappointment on his face when I got my first 'B' was enough to set me straight. I have multiple tutors in each subject striving to make me the perfect daughter. And while friendship has never been something I've cared about, the perfect daughter is supposed to have a group of other respectable young ladies to 'hang' with.

I wipe my eyes; trying to get some sort of emotional response from them. Crying has always helped me cope with the stress, but lately it's become harder and harder to do so. A semi-automatic bodily reaction and I can't even do that right. I'm interrupted by the microwave beeping; signaling that it's completed my five course meal.

Forcing myself to get up and eat, I walk into the kitchen and grab silverware. As I dine on my delicious cardboard, I redo my Algebra II assignment for a distraction. When I'm finished with that, I decide to get out my computer and browse. After wasting over an hour of my time reading articles about social interaction, I see a Facebook message from my father and click it as quickly as possible.

 _Need to get some extra work done, pulling an all-nighter. How was school?_ He sent.

What a shocking turn of events. Me, the small scared fifteen year old girl having to spend the night alone in this huge-ass mansion. That's never happened before.

 _It was great! All my assignments are completed and I'm eating dinner. Let me know if anything changes!_ I reply.

Way to say what you're thinking, Fi. You've become quite the assertive powerhouse. Succumbing to a wave of self-hate I begin to close my computer. Before I can do so, however, a small chime plays. Probably Dad saying he's in Japan and won't make it to Christmas… My eyes widen in surprise when I see it's a message from Zelda Harkinian.

 _Hey, I never got your last name but you look like the Fi I know._

Did she seek me out? Took time from her day to interact with me? I suppose I left a good impression… At an inhuman speed I type,

 _Hahaha! Yeah, that's me, 'Fi Paladin'. Sounds like a bad name from some romance novel right?_

And there you go again with the self-hate Fi. Way to send out vibes of confidence and positivity. If Zelda had a single brain cell she'd close the tab and block me.

 _Nah! I like it. Sounds like some brave knight. Sorry if I seem like a stalker. I just wanted to thank you for doing those problems. It really wasn't necessary._ She sent.

Is that a genuine 'thank you' or a 'don't patronize me thank you'? I really need to get better at people…

 _No problem. I wish I could've stayed 'till you woke up, but I needed to get home._ I smile. Is this what talking with a friend is like?

 _You didn't need to. The help you gave was more than I expected or deserved. You're a really good person. :)_

I'm speechless. I was convinced that she'd despise me for one reason or another. I talked too much, I talked too little, anything! But it appears that I succeeded in making a friend! I smile wider as another message pops up.

 _I'm sorry I ruined the study session by crying and sleeping btw… But thanks for being there for me…_

After searching 'btw' on urban dictionary, I reply.

 _Don't worry about it! You obviously needed it! I'm glad I could help._

We happily talk about nothing for the rest of the night. Realizing it's 2:00 AM, I reluctantly sign off and get in bed. Today was a good day…

 **Tuesday: August 20** **th** **2013**

 _ **Time –**_ **5:38 AM**

 _ **Point of View:**_ **Zelda**

My eyes open slowly, the reality of morning dawning on me. Bad pun… Anyway, I roll off of my bed and lie on the floor for a few minutes. Has my floor always been this comfortable? Why is nothing this comfortable when it's bedtime, only when I have to get up? Life isn't fair… Headlights shine through my curtains and then fade away. Must be Link on his way to work… Guess his time off is over now.

Trying not to think about my brother's unhealthy hours any-more than I already do, I head to the bathroom to get some recon on my hair situation. Who knows? Maybe it'll be one of those rare days where I don't need to do anything with it at all because it still looks good from yesterday? My heart and soul are crushed as I see my own horrified reflection. Dammit all. Why societal norms dictate that girls spend over an hour on their appearance while boys can just shower is beyond me. What I wouldn't give to look incredible without makeup and hairstyling…

After a few more negative thoughts I finally turn on the shower and get in. Its steaming hot water trails down my back, overcoming me with warmth and serenity. If I'm not careful it's easy to spend over twenty minutes here just lost in thought. If only there were shower chairs… Or even comfortable shower mats that you can lie down on! Someday my amazing ideas are gonna make me rich!

I reluctantly turn the water off and get out after a few short minutes. Once I'm back in my bedroom I can't help but check my phone. Alas, Fi hasn't messaged me since last night… That's reasonable, she's probably not done getting ready either… Should I message her? Or would that disrupt her routine? Life's too complicated! I fall onto my bed and let out a deep sigh. Why is this so hard? I've had friends in the past. Admittedly not very close ones, but friends none the less. With Fi though… It's different. I don't wanna mess this up. And _boy_ do I feel on the verge of messing this up every time I open my mouth!

I'll see her on the bus, there's no point in taking the risk and messaging her now. I decide to distract myself with youtube videos until it's time to go. Grabbing a last minute Pop-Tart as well as my bag, I hurry out the door. Wow, the bus is actually on time today, that's new. I walk on a little more excited than I should be and am happy to see Fi listening to music with her eyes closed.

Plopping myself and my things in the seat next to her, I wait until she notices my presence. She smiles at me and takes her earbuds out.

"Hey!" She eagerly says.

"Morning." I reply, smiling too.

We sit there for a few awkward seconds smiling for no apparent reason. Could it be we're just that happy to see each other? As other students pile in and begin making noise, I'm unable to hear her softer tone easily. She realizes this and stands up. I'm shocked as the small girl sits next to me in my seat, scooting me over closer towards the window.

"Much better, now we can actually hear each other." She says in her interesting accent.

I'm not sure why, but I blush and look away to correct the positioning of my binders and bag. I don't know how to handle her being this close. I feel noticeably vulnerable… She stares at me, thinking like she always does. I wait for her impending and scarily accurate comment about my feelings, but it never comes. Instead she reaches over me and grabs my math binder.

"Just want to be perfectly sure that I didn't answer anything incorrectly." She explains, burying her face in the papers.

"Ah…" I laugh nervously and look out the window. "No worries, I'd probably get a few wrong anyway. Keep it believable."

"Be that as it may, I refuse to be responsible for you losing any points you could have gotten had you done it yourself." She says, eyes scanning the paper quickly. "No, they're all right."

She returns the paper to my binder and places it by my side once again.

"Thanks again Fi… For everything yesterday." I try to make eye contact but feel myself shying away. I brush it off by pretending something out the window caught my eye.

"You're welcome, any time you need help, don't hesitate to ask…" She smiles.

Thankfully we arrive shortly after! I can't explain it, but I felt like a whole new level of awkwardness was achieved during that ride. Why was I so nervous when she sat next to me? Tons of people were sharing a seat. They _are_ technically for two people, but lots of antisocial introverts like me tend to claim one entirely for themselves. I say bye to Fi and quickly rush to my first class; unable to explain the weird feeling.

 **Tuesday: August 20** **th** **2013**

 _ **Time –**_ **7:15 AM**

 _ **Point of View:**_ **Fi**

I sigh with relief as Zelda walks away. Sad as I am to see her go, I feel like a fifty pound weight has been lifted off my shoulders. What was that earlier? As I head to my homeroom I try and determine the feeling that overcame me on the bus. When I looked into Zelda's eyes I thought I sensed some sort of… _Tension?_ No, that's not the word I'm looking for. I didn't mention it though. In fact, I had to hide my own blush in her math homework!

I walk into the room and sit down, resting my head on my books. It's probably just me not wanting to ruin everything… My lack of sleep catches up with me and I decide to take a quick nap before first period… At least school still makes sense to me.

A few minutes into my much needed slumber I'm disturbed by someone tapping my shoulder. I shrug them off, attempting to sleep a little longer. Unfortunately they don't stop and I'm forced to look up and see what the problem is. I turn to the right and see a girl with near-purple skin and beautiful red hair. She must be Twili… Not uncommon to see them in Hyrule, but what does she want with me?

"Hey…" She shyly begins, realizing that she woke me up.

"Wh-What's up?" I groggily ask.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice your calculator. I'm helplessly lost in this assignment and was wondering if you'd lend it to me." She says, holding her hands together like she's begging.

"Sure." I grab it from the outside pocket of my backpack and hand it to her. "Just be sure to get it back to me."

"Thank you!" She smiled, accepting it. "My name's Midna, you?"

"Tired." I mumble before returning to my nap.

"Okay then…" She laughs.

Before she can bother me any more than she already has, I drift back to a world of relaxation and freedom…

 **Tuesday: August 20** **th** **2013**

 _ **Time –**_ **10:35 AM**

 _ **Point of View:**_ **Zelda**

Day two is somehow even more overwhelming than the first. It's like every teacher likes to butter you up with syllabuses and lies before ripping off the Band-Aid and jamming a cigarette into your wound. I hand in the homework Fi ' _helped'_ me with and release a sigh of relief. At least that's said and done…

"Good job students, I'm glad you all applied yourselves and did this assignment. I know that homework on the first day's a drag, but it instills a healthy work ethic that sticks with you for the rest of the year. Since you all turned it in, I'm not counting it, you all got A's!"

The fuck? We all get A's? The kid next to me turned in a blank sheet, and he gets the same grade as me? The tears and effort that went into that work means nothing!? That means Fi didn't even have to do _my_ work for me! I wasted her time! I watch in pure sadness as Mr. Pole happily dumps the symbol of friendship into the garbage so it can dwell with used tissues and pencil shavings.

"The things I could've been doing instead of that math…" The girl next to me mumbled, flipping to the next page in her book.

"Why do they give us work that doesn't mean anything?" I whisper.

She laughs to herself. "To keep us busy." Is all she says.

The next forty-five minutes go by slowly without anything noteworthy occurring. Finally the bell rings and we're allowed five minutes of decompression before our next session of hell. I notice the girl from earlier walking next to me, and I suppose she does to.

"I swear to God, if tonight's homework ends up being pointless too, I'm not sure how well I'll react." She rants, keeping pace with me.

"It's frustrating, I know." I agree, trying not to run into anyone.

"I'm Malon by the way." She says.

"Zelda, nice to meet you. Where're you heading next?"

"Thankfully study hall." She sighs.

"Me too!" I exclaim.

We enter the crowded room together and find two seats. I get out my math and she does as well.

"Study Hall is a gift from Hylia herself. Forty-Three minutes dedicated to getting homework done at school and talking to people." I laugh, reading the questions.

"Is this seat taken?" I hear a female voice ask. "I'm Midna."

"Not at all," Malon smiles, pulling out the chair next to her. "Maybe you can help us with this Algebra I homework?"

"Yeah, I had that class first period!" She eagerly gets out her book. "I was heart-broken when Pole didn't grade it. I finished it seconds before class for nothing!"

"Join the club." Malon laughs. "I'm Malon, and this is my friend Zelda. We just went through the same mental abuse you did."

Friend!? I've made another friend? That's Fi, Malon, -and if all goes well- Midna! Is this real life? Apparently I spend too much time zoned out because Malon taps my desk violently to get my attention.

"Zelda! Focus, we're not gonna finish this in time if we don't work together."

"Oh… Sorry…" I laugh, looking at my small amount of answers.

"I love my schedule. Halfway through the day I get a huge break. Study Hall followed immediately by lunch? Amazing!" Midna marvels.

"No way, I have lunch next too!" Malon says excitedly.

At this moment I know that I've found a friend group. These two, Fi, and I will have lunch together every day! That's amazing! We finish up the homework and talk for the rest of the period. When the bell rings we all walk to the cafeteria. Things are getting better…

 **Tuesday: August 20** **th** **2013**

 _ **Time –**_ **12:25 PM**

 _ **Point of View:**_ **Fi**

After receiving today's homework from my third math teacher, I'm on my way to the cafeteria to balance conversation and equations. At least it's conversation with Zelda… I walk quickly through the now-silent hallways. As I approach my destination I hear hundreds of people talking in the distance. Their small talk cumulates into a roar of senseless noise and confusion. Why exactly am I subjecting myself to such a headache inducing panic?

Before I can convince myself to simply turn around and avoid the endeavor altogether, I force myself to walk straight into the belly of the beast. Tuning out the noise, my eyes scan the room for Zelda. I'm shocked and disappointed to see she's already sitting with a small group… Well, abort mission. She realized I'm a loser and got new friends. I stop in my tracks, contemplating returning to my class. Before I can do this, however, Zelda sees me and begins smiling.

"Fi! Over here!" She shouts, speaking to the girls at her table about something I can't make out.

I've been spotted. But apparently she still wants to associate with me… I walk to the table and set my things down.

"Hey!" She smiles. "This is Malon, and that's Midna."

I look the two over, recognizing one.

"You're the tired chick." Midna laughs.

"You've met?" Zelda asks.

The Twili laughs again, placing her fork down.

"Hardly. We have homeroom together. I asked her for a calculator and she just passed out afterwards. Hence, 'tired chick'."

I blush slightly, sighing.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'm grumpy in the morning."

"Don't worry about it, why're you late?" She thankfully changes the topic.

Before I can even say anything, Zelda already explains my situation.

"Because she's a super genius from the future who's taking all the classes she can to gain enough knowledge for world domination."

The three laugh, and I join them!

"Some of that is correct. I _do_ intend on all ending life on earth, but that's not why I'm late." I joke, hoping it was funny… "In some stupid effort to impress my father I decided to take as many impressive classes as possible. That includes two advanced maths. Sadly, there are only so many periods in the day. I ended up having a class overlapping all three lunch periods, so one of my teachers just told me to take the work here."

The two girls stare at me in disbelief for a few seconds.

"Wait, so you're taking a class right now?" Malon questions.

"I suppose. I'd like to eat as well."

"How're you following the lessons if you're here instead of there?" Midna asks, visibly confused.

"It's only Algebra II…" I shrug.

" _Only Algebra II?"_ Malon exclaims, letting her head fall onto the table in frustration.

"You're supposed to be taking that junior year! Sophomore year at most! How'd you get to be so smart?" Midna inquires, appearing interested.

"Dunno, but I _do know_ I'mgetting hungry." I say, standing up and walking towards the empty line.

"I'll go with, forgot my fruit anyway." Zelda hops up and follows me.

As the cheerful women pile globs of filth that loosely resembles food onto my tray, Zelda talks about how she ran into the others. I smile and nod, occasionally making sounds of agreement as I input my student code into the keypad in front of me. Don't get me wrong, I'm interested in meeting new people, I just was strangely looking forward to lunch with Zelda… And only Zelda…

We arrive at the table and I get to work. I try and pay attention to the conversation as I read the directions for today's homework. Eventually I tune them out completely to enhance my pace. They have each other to chat with anyway; my minimal and embarrassing contributions to whatever they're talking about probably won't be missed.

Seeing as it was an easy assignment, I find myself done with it relatively quickly. When I close my book and put the paper away, I'm greeted with a look of amazement from everyone at the table. Come to think of it, they haven't been talking for a while. Did I do something? Is there something on my face? Did I say something without realizing? Was it embarrassing!?

"How the hell did you do that?" Malon asks, impressed.

"Do what?" I begin to internally panic.

"You finished that at lightning speed…" Midna laughs.

"Your hands were moving faster than I could keep track of. And you didn't even pick up your calculator once!" Zelda marvels.

Really? I thought I had done a good job, but nothing extraordinary. I suppose the daily tutoring sessions all summer paid off. Who knew drilling literally everything the class has to offer the summer before made doing the actual class a breeze? I laugh it off, waving my hand.

"I doubt it's as impressive as you're making it out to be. I just already had a basic understanding of the material at hand."

"Will you be my super old and wise math mentor?" Malon asks, half serious.

"Back off, she's mine!" Zelda laughs, wrapping her arms around me and staring at the other two.

"Oh, are you two together?" Midna asks, smiling.

It's when she asks this that I become increasingly aware of Zelda's presence. Her smell, the way her arms tensed up at the question, her hair… but mostly the fact that she's leaning on my shoulder and her arms are touching my chest. Apparently she comes to a similar realization, because she all but jumps off of me and begins nervously laughing.

" _Nononononono!"_ Zelda exclaims, blushing wildly. "That came out wrong. I mean she already helps me with math."

"Well you're awfully embarrassed for someone who just studies with her…" Malon giggles.

"I'm not like that." Zelda explains, noticeably distancing herself from me at the table. "We just met yesterday."

"It's true." Is all my stupid self can add.

The two give us a look that clearly says, 'Yeah, right…' But thankfully leave it at that. Why did that get me so flustered? Obviously we're just friends! I've never looked at a boy that way before in my life, and I certainly haven't been interested in any girls! My life is filled to the brim with promises, study sessions, tutors, all-nighters, breakdowns, and anxiety attacks. There hasn't been room for friends until now! Let alone romance…

And besides, I'm only fifteen years old, there's no point in pursuing such things right now anyway! What are we gonna do? We can't drive, we don't have our own cash, we don't have places of our own, there isn't exactly a surplus of options when it comes to that sort of thing.

Just leave it for now Fi, focus on academics…

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A smooth male voice asks, sitting down next to me anyway.

"Um… Who're you?" Zelda questions.

I turn just in time to see him smile and wink.

"Ghirahim, pleased to meet you."


	2. Getting into the Swing of Things

**Monday: September 16** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 5:20 AM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

It's been about a month since school started and everything's finally starting to feel normal. I'm used to waking up on time, I'm used to doing the homework, and I'm used to interacting with the wide variety of people that can be found in the building. Some are nice… Some are not so nice. My particular friend group hasn't changed much since day two, but that's not really a problem seeing as it's way more friends than I had before. Granted, there is that weird Ghirahim guy who always seems to be lurking around. He just sits at our table sometimes and babbles about Hylia knows what. It's different every time and the only consistent factor is how weird it always is.

I'm not saying he's a bad guy, I hardly know him! I'm just confused whenever he talks. If he just acted like a normal human being I'm sure we'd let him sit with us every day! Then again, who am I to insult other people's social skills? Before last month I didn't have a single person I could call a true friend. I just wish I could help him convey what he's thinking in a saner manner. I crawl out of bed reluctantly and head towards the bathroom. Another day another dollar… Too bad I don't get paid.

As the hot water runs down my back and trails to my feet I think about last night's homework. I'm sure Fi wouldn't let me forget any of it, but maybe it's best to check anyway when I get out… Almost every day after school Fi comes home with me. We talk, work on homework, and nap. I know it seems weird, but we don't grow tired of it. Maybe it's because we prefer it to being alone… Around the evening she goes home, but not before checking my assignment book and making me present each completed sheet.

I swear I only forgot to do my homework once. _Once!_ But Fi now insists on making sure. While in most cases this would come off as controlling or condescending, I think it's kind of sweet. It really shows that she cares. Who knows why someone like her tolerates my shenanigans, but I appreciate it. I turn the knobs and the water stops. As I dry myself off I mentally go over everything that was assigned as well as trying to remember Fi checking it all. I enter my room and begin getting dressed.

Once that's done I'm able to get out the papers and check. As I suspected, there was nothing left to do. I sigh and allow myself to lie in bed for a little bit, exhausted. My mind can't help but wonder to bad places as I lay in the dark silent room. I do this thing where if I'm ever feeling happy, my mind races to something awkward or embarrassing to compensate… I think back to the second day of school, the day I met Midna and Malon… That was a good day.

But there was one part of the day that I try to forget… The time I made everything tense and awkward by implying Fi and I were a thing… I still shiver at the thought of it. I was touching her breasts for Din's sake! Not intentionally, and I sure as hell didn't mean it in a sexual way, but I was touching them, and things got awkward real fast.

I groan out loud just thinking about it, it was _so awkward!_ Trying to dismiss the memory to a dark corner of my mind, I stand up and assemble my things. It's been a month now and no one's mentioned it, I'm sure that I just blew it out of proportion. Fi probably didn't even think it was awkward at all! She might not remember that it happened! This gives me the peace of mind I needed to continue on with my morning.

 **Monday: September 16** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 2:55 PM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

The bus drops Fi and me off at my house like it does every day. She luckily lives within walking distance of my place, making our afterschool study sessions all the more convenient. We enter the living room and get out our books. She walks to the kitchen and helps herself to the supply of apple cider she stashes in the back of my refrigerator. Apparently it's what she always drinks when she needs to concentrate. At first it was weird, but now it's kind of nice to share a glass with her every now and then. After this she sits and begins writing. I try to do the same but find myself getting distracted by the littlest things. After a few minutes of this she breaks the silence.

"'X' equals two point five." She says, her eyes still focused on her own paper.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"The answer to the question is 'X' equals two point five. You've been staring at it for over five minutes now." Fi explains.

"Oh… Thanks." I laugh, writing it down.

How did she figure that out mentally? I give up… Now determined to finish the rest of the assignment without her assistance, I pick up my pace and begin working again. About fifteen minutes later the silence is broken yet again by Fi's phone beeping. She grabs it and puts in her password.

"It's Midna, wants to know if we're doing anything important." She explains, already typing.

"And…?" I ask, wondering what her answer's going to be.

After she hits 'send', she answers.

"I asked if she wanted to come over, I assume you don't mind."

I smile and laugh.

"Of course not! But you know she's probably just gonna ask for the answers to the math." I joke, standing and stretching.

"We'll give her your paper then and she can copy the answers, I don't wanna do work all night."

Midna arrives pretty soon after this and we all hang out for a while as she copies down my answers. Typical. We all sit in my living room talking for over an hour about nothing of importance. Fi's phone then rings again. This time however she isn't smiling. A worried expression overcomes her face and she stands. Midna and I sit there confused as she packs her bags in a hurry.

"Is something wrong Fi?" The Twili asks.

"Nothing too bad, I just need to get home." She explains, now wearing a fake smile.

"Okay…" I reply, not buying it. "Well, let us know if you can meet back up with us later…"

She quickly says 'okay' and hurries out the door. This happens from time to time, but she never says what it's about. Midna doesn't say anything, she's just staring at the door in thought. We awkwardly sit there for a while before she speaks up.

"Probably relationship issues." She finally says plainly.

"What!?" I ask, surprised. "Fi's not dating anyone."

Midna gives me a look of 'really?', this makes me double check every memory I have with Fi. I still don't remember anything to imply she was seeing someone.

"It's not a happy one, I honestly don't know why she's with him." The pale girl explains, messing with her phone.

"With who? Why don't I know about this!?" I exclaim.

"Jeez, calm down a little Zelda. Why do you care so much is the real question?"

I pause for a moment, trying to understand my current emotions. I feel hurt, betrayed, stupid… And a little jealousy? Could it be that I wanted all of Fi's free time to myself? Could it be that I too want someone to call my own? Or is it… Something else…

"Who is it?" I ask a second time, much more calmly.

"Pretty sure it's Ghirahim. I know, I know, who the fuck would wanna date that guy?" She laughs. "But the way they look at each other, and the way she smiles at her phone sometimes, I think it's pretty likely."

I take a moment to let this information soak in. Ghirahim? _Ghirahim?_ Fi would waste her time with _him!?_ It doesn't sound right… I know that I've only been friends with her for a month, but this just doesn't sound like her… He's rude, gross, cocky, unsociable, and an infinite number of other repulsive things! I must look as upset as I am, because Midna's now staring at me deep in thought. I wait for her to speak, hopefully to tell me she was just kidding.

"Zelda, I know you don't think he's a good match for her, but really, why do you care this much? It's not going to last, we both know that. He's horrible for her. When a friend is dating an asshole, unless you think he's going to really hurt her, you just wait for it to end and support her afterward." She explains, confused.

"I don't know! I'm just upset, okay?" I cross my arms and look away.

Midna smiles and sits next to me.

"I'm sorry, that's fine. I'm worried too, but we have to wait for her to realize what we already know or else she'll get hurt even more. We'll support her through this and after it's over too. Now c'mon, I need help with English." She laughs, getting out her book.

Honestly, I'm happy for the distraction…

 **Monday: September 16** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 3:45 PM**

 **Point of View: Fi**

I try to focus on texting and not running into someone as I walk down the sidewalk at the same time. I'm great at multitasking, I'll be fine. Ghirahim has been sending me high maintenance texts for a few minutes now. I swear, the only reason I'm with him is because Dad asked me if I had met any interesting boys. This made me realize that I was expected to have a high school boyfriend to fulfill my role as the perfect daughter. And while I'm sure that tons of boys would like to get to know me for one reason or another, I was particularly interested in one boy. Ghirahim.

He fascinated me with his complex personality, and still does to this day. One moment he's threatening the pizza delivery man, the next he's crying because an animated squirrel was injured on TV. I've been trying to get an understanding of him since the moment I accepted him as my boyfriend. While _I'd_ love to psychoanalyze him for hours, _he_ prefers video games and movies. Oh well, at least I know the many ways he responds to failure and success now…

The reason I had to leave the Harkinian house so suddenly was because he sent me a massive text describing how I don't care about him and would rather be there than with him. While, yes, I would rather be helping Zelda with her homework, watching _Bambi_ with him and holding him as he cries is also necessary. I approach my house to find he's already sitting on the steps, intensely typing on his phone. Seeing as the message is most likely for me, I clear my throat to let my presence be known.

He looks up and frowns before going back to his phone.

"Oh, look who decided to humor me." He mumbles, flipping his hair and sighing.

I let out a sigh myself before sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry Ghirahim. I shouldn't dedicate all my time to everything but you. I know you'd like to hang out after school too, and I promise to do that with you more frequently." Is all I have to say.

He immediately perks up and smiles.

"Thank you Fi, that's what I like to hear. I'm sorry for being such an ass. You have friends other than me and I need to respect that, do you forgive me?" He asks, leaning in.

Well, I knew this was coming. Though we have never shared a kiss before, I knew that an argument between two people who care about each other romantically usually results in an 'it's okay' kiss. The thought crossed my mind on the way here, but I kind of hoped it wouldn't happen. I'm not sure why, but the idea of pressing bacteria covered lips against another pair of bacteria covered lips and swapping saliva never appealed to me. Any time I've pictured kissing someone I was not impressed, maybe even a little grossed out. But this is what needs to be done to bring the argument to a close.

I feel as he stops mere inches from my face, awaiting a response.

"Yes, I forgive you."

He then plants a kiss directly on my lips. I sit there counting to five mentally as he moans and wraps an arm around my back. Well, it appears this is going further than I anticipated. I feel as his lips move around mine and his hand rubs my back. Is this really sexual activity? I have to admit, it doesn't live up to the hype. In fact, I'm kind of uncomfortable right now. To my dismay, his tongue leaves his lips and begins massaging mine; coating them with his spit.

Realizing that I should be enjoying this, I let out as convincing of a moan as I can and place a hand on his leg. I feel him smile against my lips and continue his oral assault. Finally his phone rings; forcing him to pull away and answer it. When he's not looking I wipe my mouth and reposition the shirt he messed up. After he hangs up, he stands and offers me a hand.

"Sorry, that was my friend. Turns out I'm free for the rest of the day, wanna go inside?" He smiles.

I reluctantly take his hand and walk inside, most likely to continue making out. Sadly I was correct. While he never overstepped his bounds, he made kissing as sexual as it can possibly be. Biting my lip, licking my cheeks, nibbling on my neck. I merely lie there as he does as he wishes. As I continue lying there, I wonder if I could take a nap as he kisses me… Would he notice? It's not like I'm doing much as it is… And I'm kinda tired… Before I can make a decision he pulls away again, grinning.

"Wow Fi, this is great!" He exclaims.

"I know right!" I giggle. If the house could catch fire so we had to evacuate that'd be amazing…

He goes back to kissing me on the mouth for a while longer. Soon, however, he gets a phone call and informs me that he has to go. Fine by me. I pout for a while and ask him to stay, hoping to Hylia he won't take the offer. Thankfully he doesn't and leaves. I sit there for a while where we were making out and just think. Why wasn't my body reacting to his kisses? I've read that it's just supposed to happen. I guess I always assumed that while I was never drawn to that kind of stuff, if it happened I would get into it and enjoy myself.

I decide to walk back to Zelda's and find the living room only occupied by Midna. She sees that my hair is messed up and grins. I blush and quickly fix it. I suppose she knows. This isn't a shock to me, Midna is incredibly observant, and I haven't exactly been careful to hide it. I sit down on the couch and wait for her snarky comment.

"You weren't gone for that long, what happened?" She laughs.

"Meh." Is all I say, looking over Zelda's homework.

"Meh?" She laughs even harder. "Is he not very good?"

"I'm not sure. We were making out and I felt nothing. It was actually kind of gross. I don't wanna do it again." I explain, blushing.

She stares at me again, thinking.

"Is it because you're gay?" She asks like it's no big deal.

This hits me like a train. Gay? Me? No way! Then again… I _did_ just get to nearly second base with a guy and felt nothing… Oh Din…

"No way." I say, not too sure anymore.

She laughs and sits next to me.

"It's okay if you are, I'm not judging, but it would make sense."

No… I can't be… The perfect daughter isn't attracted to girls… Not that Dad has ever said anything against gay people… I just doubt he'd want _me_ to be! I begin breathing heavily.

"Fi! It's okay!" She tries to calm me down, but fails.

"Where's Zelda?" I ask, trying to move my mind away from this.

"In the shower, just went upstairs right before you came."

Oh no, now I'm picturing Zelda in the shower! Her naked form… I'm also picturing every girl I've ever known's naked form! Midna can sense my panic attack coming and speaks up.

"You wanna know a way to know for sure? That way you can stop questioning and move on?" She offers.

I nod 'yes' quickly.

What happens next was not expected. Midna leans in and plants a kiss on my lips! A girl! Kissing my mouth! I feel how soft she is, and her hands secure me as she continues kissing. I moan, and realize that it's all over. Her tongue delicately traces my lips before probing them for access. I slowly open them and begin French kissing her! Before it goes any further, she pulls away; wiping her mouth.

"There you go, you just enjoyed kissing me. And you didn't enjoy kissing a guy." She explains, blushing.

"Midna… Do you…?" I begin to ask.

"Like you? No. You're cute as hell and I loved kissing you just then, but no way!" She laughs. "You're not my type. An overbearing brainiac who's trying to be something she's not? I'll leave that to the lucky girl you date someday."

Everything I know about myself starts making sense… I'm seeing signs of it scattered throughout my entire life! I'm attracted to girls! And not just any girl either…

"Zelda…" I mumble.

"Wow. Shocker." Midna laughs, walking back to her chair.

"Is it really that obvious?" I ask, worried.

"To her? No. You're fine." She sits down. "But I've been waiting for you two to finally date since the day I met you."

"Do you think she's into girls?" I ask, not wanting the answer.

Midna thinks for a moment before making a sound of, 'I dunno'.

"Great. That makes this easier." I mumble.

"It's hard with girls, trust me. Because close female friends already act a lot like a couple. They cuddle, touch each other a lot, are comfortable in the same bed, say 'I love you', all that stuff. It's hard to tell if she's romantically interested in you or platonically interested. I guess that's something you'll have to figure out on your own."

Our conversation is cut short by Zelda walking down the staircase. She sees me and smiles. Oh Hylia… Her smile! I'm in trouble… She hurries down the steps.

"Hey Fi! Didn't know you were coming back!" She happily says, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, turns out it was a false alarm. How about I help you finish up this work and then we all three do something?" I offer, grabbing a pencil.

She agrees and leans down towards her work on the table. I notice her breasts for the first time as she does this. Midna grins at me when she sees this. I awkwardly help her finish up her work. Midna then stands and grabs her bag.

"Well, it's been real, but I gotta get going. You two have fun though." She says, winking at me.

That sneaky bitc-

"Aw, okay! See you tomorrow Midna!" Zelda says. "Welp, just the two of us now."

"Looks like it…" I laugh. I'm screwed.


	3. Going through Hoops

**Sunday: October 13** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 11:48 AM**

 **Point of View: Fi**

I look in the mirror and smile. Athletic clothing! It truly is something. Although spooky decorations are lining the houses of my neighborhood, the summer heat is refusing to go without a fight. That means wardrobe must be adjusted to prevent awkward sweating and such. Why am I getting all prettied up in shorts, a tank top, and a stylish sweatband? The answer is rather simple. Zelda wants to play basketball. And after cramming until four in the morning studying all the do's and don'ts, I'm rather confident in my chances! Midna and Malon will be joining us of course. An automobile can't operate without its third and fourth wheel after all…

My phone chimes quietly alerting me of their impending arrival. I check to see. Midna says they'll be here in four minutes… Not enough time to redo my hair, so I'm not even going to look in a mirror from here on. I look down and notice my pale skin heavily contrasting the black and blue clothing… Oh well, it's not my fault that genetics prevent me from tanning! Another chime! I excitedly pick up my phone yet again, but frown this time.

 _Fi! Talk to me dammit! Why'd you break up with me? Why won't the others answer? Where are you during lunch?_

I sigh, tossing the phone onto my bed. I'll admit that our relationship came to a rather… Abrupt close. When Midna kissed me I didn't know what to do. My entire perspective was changed. Her breath smelled nice, the feeling of dampness on my lips from hers, and just how soft everything was! I can't help but look at women everywhere I go now. I don't stare, heaven forbid I do something that direct. I merely side-eye attractive ladies throughout my day to day life. I wouldn't say I'm hypersexual. Hell, I wouldn't say my sex drive has increased much at all actually. But I can't deny how enjoyable kissing Midna was. I want to do it again… But not with her this time. The way she looks at me causes too many blushes as is. Malon seems straight as well… I'll have to find someone completely cut off from my normal friend group. Then again, I could always try something with Zelda.

I shake my head, chuckling at the mere thought of it. Yeah right. I would never make a move on Zelda. I value her too much to ever risk what we have on something we _could._ No, she'll either make a move, or we'll die best friends. And after much thought, I'm completely okay with that. Her presence alone lights up my day, and that's really as much as you could want from another person.

I look out my bedroom window and see the three walking up the sidewalk. A warm smile comes to my lips when I see how cute Zelda looks in her sporty getup. The other two are adorable as well, but I'll admit to a bias. I hurry outside, greeting them happily. They all look me up and down, not saying anything. Their expressions look surprised and shocked. Oh no… Did I overdo it? Was my choice of clothing humorous? Do I have to run inside in shame and stay there until I die? I'm unable to say anything though, because my downward spiral is cut short by Zelda.

"Oh. My. GOD. Fi!" She shouts, looking like she might bounce up and down.

"Y-Yeah?" I ask in a confused tone.

"You're freaking adorable!" Midna laughs.

Adorable? Fi Paladin? I've been called pretty by some, beautiful by adults, and sexy by Ghirahim… But adorable? I smile, a small giggle escaping my lips. I realize that they're probably right. I'm barely five foot, wearing black shorts and a dark blue tank top. My hair is done up and everything is held together by the teal sweatband on my head. My brand new sneakers are awesome, and I'm sure that if I'm honest with myself, I look pretty darn cute! I realize something and stop them.

"Hold on… I forgot my glasses." I smile, walking inside.

"Glasses?" Malon asks, looking lost.

I walk inside, closing the door and grinning. I take my more than effective contact lenses out and put them in their containers. I then run upstairs and dust off my old glasses, putting them on. When I look in the mirror, I'm greeted with sweet, sweet success! The glasses I used to loathe now complete my outfit! The black framed eyewear perfectly compliment my other clothing, as well as magnify the size of my actual eyes, making them look slightly bigger and thus slightly cuter. I'm impressed. For the first time in my life, I feel very good about my appearance… For the first time in a long time… I feel the weight of life being lifted off my shoulders. I have no homework, Dad's out for the weekend, Ghirahim doesn't know where I'm going today, and I can spend the entire time with my closest people… I feel a massive smile form on my face as I walk downstairs. Life is good.

I strut outside smiling.

"We ready, then?"

They just stare at me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Midna grins.

We all laugh. For some reason, I don't blush. It's like I've got this whole 'friend' thing down. I know she's kidding, and I don't even care that I've had her tongue in my mouth! It's all good! I say something that I never would have said before.

"Sorry, but if I were gay, I feel like Zelda would be more my type."

Everyone laughs. In fact, _Zelda's_ the one blushing. Not me! Midna gives me a look of 'really?' but doesn't say anything. And just like that we're off! We walk down the sidewalk, Malon dribbling the ball as she goes. She's rotating it between each hand every time it bounces. Legal. If she were to press both hands simultaneously to the ball it would then be required that she threw it before taking another step. I know things! Sports things! We end up at the city park a few minutes later.

"Alright, how are we gonna do this?" Midna asks, taking the ball from Malon swiftly.

"Doubles." The shorter redhead hisses, taking it back.

Doubles? Splendid! That means that I'll likely get Zelda seeing as Midna knows my current situation.

"I want Harkinian." Midna smiles, looking directly at me.

Alright. I did not expect that turn of events. I suppose the Twili does enjoy teasing me more than anything… I look at her with a hint of grumpiness, but comply. It'd be weirder if I specifically asked for her anyway.

"Alright, tipoff." Malon spins the ball around on her finger.

Tipoff? That's certainly strange. Especially since there are four of us. Tipoff is when a third party throw the ball into the air and two players compete in getting it to their respective teammates before the other. How would that even work with teams of two? Midna takes the ball.

"Alright, Paladin, you're the closest to her height. You'll tip for us." Malon smiles.

I see what's going on here. Zelda and I walk to the designated spot and stand there eye to eye. Literally. We're staring into each other's eyes. She looks slightly uncomfortable, but that's most likely due to her social anxiety, not specifically a lesbian crush on me. I feel her breath on my face and shutter. She's so sweet, and I'm beginning to feel very awkward.

"Hey, you okay?" She asks, tilting her head slightly.

"What? Oh, yeah, definitely." I smile.

"Your breath smells nice." She smiles warmly.

"Wha-" I'm interrupted by Midna shouting.

"Here we go!" She then throws the ball into the air.

Reflexes take over. I jump into the air and scoop it out of its comfortable place among the clouds. The ball flies back to Malon and we are officially playing! Malon passes it to me and I catch it. Oh man… This is actually my first time ever holding a basketball. I look up and see Zelda rushing towards me. A usually welcome and enjoyable sight is suddenly horrifying as I realize her plan. She swipes at the ball and I raise it above my head. We're still standing in the center of the court, but it's relatively small due to the size of the park. I feel something within me… Some knowledge. I've studied this game for hours. I've watched countless videos on the perfect shot. I know what to do. I throw the ball directly at the hoop…. And it goes in. Nothing but air.

I stand there with my eyes wide open and my jaw slightly ajar. Zelda is still in front of me, just staring as well. Malon rushes from behind, grabbing me.

"Hell. YES! That was awesome! How did you make that!?" She exclaims, patting my shoulder.

"I don't know…" I answer honestly. Could I be athletic…?

"Beginners luck." Midna grins, dribbling back up to us. "Zelda, throw it in to me."

We play like this for around an hour. While none of my shots were nearly as impressive as the first, I still made numerous 'plays' and was easily the best player present. We finally stop, resting on the park benches. Midna glares at me playfully while Malon and Zelda lie flat on their backs.

"Alright Paladin, it's time to fess up. Are you a robot?"

I smile.

"What ever could you mean?"

"Cut the crap. You're taking multiple maths but still have enough energy to tutor Zelda, you have the intellectual capacity of a college professor, and now you're a sick baller? What's the deal?"

Malon sits up.

"I agree. If you were a robot you'd tell us, right?"

I nod, giggling.

"If I was a robot, I suppose I'd tell my friends."

Zelda reaches forward and takes my hand into hers. I freeze. Is this normal? Is this a thing platonic friends to platonically? It seems like it, because no one has even noticed. Come to think of it, I'm extremely exhausted. I fall forward, lying on the same bench as her. We're squished together, but don't really mind. Ah, the perks of being small.

"I'm all sweaty." She laughs.

"So am I. Who cares?" I laugh as well.

Having her this close to me feels good. Not in some weird sexual way or anything. Her being sweaty isn't getting me aroused. But it's certainly not bothering me. I enjoy having her against me. I enjoy the feel of her body casually against mine. Her warmth, her presence, her everything. I feel my heartrate increase and realize that I may be in trouble. I've heard of this, the slippery slope that is falling for someone. It's dangerous, especially if you don't know whether they feel the same way. Right now it feels nice to touch her, but sometime soon I may not be able to get it out of my mind. I may never be happy unless I'm hers… My breathing quickens slightly as this dawns on me. I need to stop… I can't fall in love with a straight girl. I know that this isn't love, but it's certainly the route.

"I'll be right back. Gotta find a gross public restroom." Zelda smiles, standing up.

"I'll go with." Malon says as she joins her.

After a moment it's just Midna and I sitting on the benches. I must look visibly troubled because she speaks up.

"That bad, huh?"

I flinch when she says this. Is it that obvious? How long until Zelda finds out?

"I suppose…" I mumble.

She sighs, stretching. I internally compliment her form. Her tight shirt nicely hugs her breasts, revealing a small amount of cleavage at the top. Dammit! Why can't I just be straight? Normal? Why do I have to be attracted to girls when the only one I truly want I can't have!? Midna smiles, sitting up completely.

"What are you gonna do?" She asks, resting her chin on her hand.

"I don't know…" I answer truthfully. "I feel like she's the one person I can tell anything. She _was_ for a month or so… But now I've hidden this attraction for so long it almost feels like I'm creating a subtle gap between us. One that shouldn't be there but must because she'd find out without it. I don't want to lose her, Midna…"

"Then you won't." She says in such a certain way that I almost believe her. Almost.

"Just because you say something doesn't mean it's true. There's a low chance that Zelda was born attracted to her own sex. Meaning there's a high chance we'll never be together."

"Fi! You're killing me with all these odds! You're always like this, presenting things in percentages and shit! Do you honestly think that Zelda is straight? Or are you just being a pessimist using 'facts' as an excuse to not try?" She groans.

What she's saying makes sense. If Zelda is straight, then it's not my fault we can't be together. That means that some part of me might hope she is; that way I couldn't possibly _fail._ I don't want to risk it. I want to believe she couldn't possibly be gay when the _facts_ point to it being rather likely… The way she blushes… The way we talk… The basic chemistry between us. It's something that can't be explained with science. It's just a _feeling_ … And said feeling is screaming that she likes me. I just can't bear the thought of swinging and missing because what then? I'd be nothing without her. Mostly because our group is so tight. We'd definitely drift apart due to awkwardness. And who would the other two pick? The pretty, funny, all around amazing blonde? Or the over analytical train wreck desperately clinging to some distorted fantasy of the ideal teen? The outcome is obvious. If I confess to Zelda, and she's straight, I'll lose everything…

"Always thinking, aren't you?" She sighs, bringing a hand to her tired eyes.

"What?" I question, confused.

"You never answered me. We've just been sitting here for an entire minute while you had more pessimistic thoughts inside your mind."

I feel a small amount of moisture welling up in my eyes. Oh dear…. Please no. I can't cry here… Not in public… Not with Zelda so close. If she asks why I'm in tears it'll only make everything worse. Midna places a hand on my arm, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Hey. Listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. You'll get through this, and either way you'll still have Zelda." She says in such a soothing way…

"You're a good friend, Midna." I sniffle, wiping my eyes.

"I know. You may be book smart…. And smart smart…. But I'm pretty damn smart too, understand? My field is people, yours is academics. So I get what's happening here, and I'm going to get you through it." She rubs my arm.

"Okay…" I nod. "And I'll help you pass math class."

She wrinkles her nose, laughing.

"Oh screw you too! I _am_ passing. This isn't some movie, punk. We're not gonna coach each other on our flaws." She slaps my arm, pulling away.

I laugh.

"That's fair, that's fair…"

 **Monday: October 14** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 12:20 AM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

I crawl into my bed, completely exhausted. It sure was a fun day though! Who would've guessed that Fi was so good as basketball? I smile as I think of her. Fi… My best friend. I'm so lucky to have someone like her in my life. She's so helpful and kind. I haven't worried about classes at all this year because I know she'll help me understand anything I don't get. Although she has felt a little distant lately. I can't help but think she's hiding something from me.

That's completely okay though! Everyone has their secrets. I don't fault her for it. I just wish that she didn't have to hide something from her friend. It's obviously bothering her… I wish Link was home… He's much more insightful than I am. Then again I'm not sure I could confront him with something this heavy anyway. The poor guy is always running on zero sleep and while he's trying, I just wish he would take some time for himself. I shift slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Ugh…" I groan, rolling onto my front.

I just wish that Fi was okay… Why is it that everyone I care about works themselves to death? I just want to help somehow. I feel myself slowly drifting into dreamland, wishing for a better tomorrow.

 **Monday: October 14** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 7:00 AM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

I get onto the bus happily and sit down across from Fi like always. She greets me as her earbuds come out. It's hard to believe that we've been doing this for two months. I've known Fi for that long! It's a strange feeling. We spend the ride discussing our usual important topics. How tired we are, how much we'd rather be at the zoo than here, and other dramatic things that must be discussed. However, Fi brings up something I didn't expect.

"So, Homecoming is this Saturday."

Homecoming? Like the dance? What did it matter? I assumed that Fi and I wouldn't be going to something like that anyway. Neither of us have dates, and the entire thing seems way too high pressure to even bother with. But if she wants to go, I'll definitely join her!

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot." I laugh.

"My father already had the dress I'm wearing months ago. It was an eighth grade graduation present."

Geez. What must it be like to have money? Link and I are comfortable, but my dress will most likely come from a discount bin at Dollar General. Exaggeration.

"Wow! That's awesome. I'm sure you'll look amazing." I smile.

She looks flustered for some reason. Was amazing a weird choice of words? She always gets oddly uncomfortable…

"And… Zelda, this is really hard to say, but I've been told to say it." She begins slowly.

I raise a brow.

"Speak your mind!"

She seems to be searching for the right words.

"My father… He knows about your family situation and has elected to purchase you a dress…" She looks away, like she was wishing he didn't tell her to say this.

"O-Oh…" I mumble. I couldn't possibly accept that! It's way too generous!

"I told him it would seem condescending. Forget I said anything." She sighs.

"Wait! No way! I'm just wondering how I could accept something so expensive. Dresses are crazy priced! Some people spend hundreds of dollars!" I wave my hands dismissively, trying not to seem like a mooch.

"That's crazy expensive?" She looks at me like she doesn't believe me.

"Oh Naryu…" I laugh, looking away. I understand that Dr. Paladin is a successful surgeon and all, but how loaded _is_ this family?

"Listen, I'm obviously not going to force it onto you. I'm sure you'll look cute in anything. I'm just informing you as to what my father offered." She smiles. "Don't worry about it."

"I'll have to think about it, but the offer itself is crazy nice of you and your dad. Thank you."

What am I going to do? I absolutely hate it when I'm trapped in situations like this. People may be generous, but generosity has its limits. 'Help yourself to anything in the fridge' doesn't _actually_ mean 'Help yourself to anything in the fridge'. It means feel free to grab a snack. If I made an entire meal comprised of someone else's food, I'm sure they would be a little upset. The same goes for something like this. What dress should I get? If I pick something too low they'll just laugh and tell me I can spend more than that. If I pick something too high they'll think I'm some sort of entitled brat using my friend for her family's money. How am I supposed to find that sweet spot? I'm in trouble…

 **Monday: October 14** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 7:15 AM**

 **Point of View: Fi**

I'm in trouble… I was going to ask Zelda to go with me as _more_ than a friend. That went amazingly well if I do say so myself. I made up some crazy lie about my father paying for her dress! Not that he wouldn't, I'm sure I can convince him that my less fortunate friend could use a little help. That's not the point. How many more times am I going to lie to my best friend? How many more times will I make things that awkward? How long until I can just get some guts and say how I feel? I sit down in home room and rest my head on the hard desk. A finger taps my shoulder from behind and I sigh. It's Midna, probably asking about Zelda. That's all we _ever_ talk about in private…

"I'm not in the mood." I mumble.

"Well screw that noise. Why so glum?" She asks.

Fantastic. I couldn't get her off my mind even if I wanted to because of Midna.

"I asked her to homecoming." I explain, sitting up.

The Twili raises a brow.

"Asked? Or 'Asked'?" She grins.

"Just plain asked. I was going to 'ask' her, but I wussed out at the last possible second and created a crazy lie that might cost be hundreds of dollars."

She can't help but let a small laugh out. I can't blame her.

"How the heck did you manage that? Do I need to put an earpiece on you and monitor your every conversation?" She giggles.

"At this point that might be better." I sigh.

Midna taps my desk with a pencil.

"I'm coming over after school and we're going to seriously consider your next move. Understand?"

I nod.

"Good. Zelda has a doctor's appointment anyway. Convenient timing to have a secret meeting." She grins.

Now to survive the school day.

 **Monday: October 14** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 2:50 PM**

 **Point of View: Fi**

After sitting on my front steps for around ten minutes, I finally see Midna approaching in the distance. It's so stupid that friends can't ride your bus after school… Either way, she's here now and that's what's important. I let her in and we settle down. After a bit of small talk, she cuts right to the chase.

"Fi, you're never going to be happy or functional unless you address a few things." She says blatantly.

"Okay." I admit, defeated, that she's correct. My current state of being is unsustainable.

"You're working yourself right into the grave dude. Something's gotta give." She explains, crossing her legs on the chair.

I nod, not responding.

"The Zelda thing is a big contributor, but we both know it's more than that. You can't be happy until you accept that sometimes you're not the best."

What does that even mean? I'm far from a narcissist. I fact I dislike nearly everything about myself most of the time!

"Taking all of these advanced classes, using that unnecessary vocabulary, the way you help everyone who asks with their homework, it's pretty clear that you want to feel big. You want to feel smart, important, and needed. People love you because you seem to be the perfect girl." She goes on.

Isn't that good? Isn't being the perfect girl on the outside _good_!?

"But you're not. And that's perfectly okay. But the fact of the matter is you can't help everyone. You can't understand every subject effortlessly. Sometimes you'll struggle. You can't pretend to be perfect because eventually it'll shine through the cracks. Eventually the real Fi Paladin will come thrashing out. You have her locked away right now, don't you?"

No… I don't. I'm me. The one thing I value about myself is how well I play the role… If I don't have that….

"Stop…. Please." I beg, my breathing growing faster and faster.

"No, you stop." She gets up and joins me on the couch. "You need to become Human, Fi. You need to accept that you're not perfect in order to become better."

I shake my head and my vision begins to blur. No. I refuse. Father loves me. He loves his perfect daughter. He loves the grades I bring home, the reports that teachers give, and the façade that I present him with! But me…? The _real_ me? Who's to say he won't resent her. Who's to say he won't send her back to that awful orphanage… I barely passed his exam to begin with…. Who else would take me? A teenager has little to no chance of getting adopted… And even if I do find a new home, it will be far away from Zelda. What if my new parents are homophobic? No…. No. No. No. No. No. _NO!_

I begin sobbing, still breathing quicker and quicker. Midna see this and puts a hand on my shoulder.

" _Get off me!_ " I slap her shoulder, falling onto my side.

This can't be happening to me… My entire body feels wrong. I feel like I need to get out…. I feel like I need to do _something!_ The walls of the room feel closer and closer. Was my living room always this small…? Oh gods…. Please…. What is happening to me…?

"Fi? _Fi!_ " Midna shakes me.

I don't respond. I can't respond. The idea of applying any amount of effort into speaking sounds impossible… I can't talk. How did I ever talk? My throat grows dry. My eyes grow heavy and wet. My entire body begins to tense even more. What's happening to me…?

 _What is happening to me?_


	4. Be Calm

**Tuesday: October 15** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 8:00 AM**

 **Point of View: Fi**

I wake up to the soothing sounds of medical machinery. It's a familiar atmosphere due to the large amount of time I spent at hospitals in my early years of life. The symphony of man and machine resonating to save lives was always strangely interesting and relaxing to me. My eyes struggle to open, and I feel a strange pinching sensation in my left arm. I try to lightly brush it away but that only results in the pain increasing.

 _What the hell…?_ I think to myself, my throat too sore and tired to say it out loud.

Upon further examination, I realize that it's an IV… I'm attached to an IV bag… Via a painful, pricking needle… A sound of confusion comes from my dry throat. What happened? Looking back, I can't exactly remember how I got here… It appears I'm in a hospital… But that's about it. The strangest thing is, I'm not afraid. I'm not even slightly distraught. Just confused… Eventually a nurse will come in and explain it, I'm sure. Maybe I should just go back to sleep…

The idea of a nap is quickly cut short by the door opening. A young woman enters the room with a clipboard. Apparently, whatever's on said clipboard is very interesting because she doesn't even realize I'm conscious for about twenty seconds. Her eyes finally move from the paper and scan around the room quickly.

"Ah, you're awake!" She smiles. "Good morning Fi."

"So it's morning…" I mumble to myself. One step closer to figuring out what's happening.

"Yeah. You gave us quite the scare young lady. Haven't come around for years and suddenly Dr. Paladin's rushing you in unconscious! Pardon the IV, it was really just a precaution. Didn't know how long you'd take to wake up." She explains, removing it from my arm.

I assume this is a friend of my father's. It's not surprising that she knows me by name and is treating me so unprofessionally. I practically grew up in this building. As soon as I was adopted, every hour I wasn't at home was most likely spent here for the better part of six years… The woman I'm talking to is most likely someone who's known me since then. I'm terrible at faces, and even worse at remembering people who serve no importance to my own day to day life. In cases like these I usually smile and pretend I perfectly remember the person. It's so much more convenient this way…

"Yeah… Sorry… Why exactly am I here?" I question, examining the room more.

"Don't even remember? That's to be expected I suppose." She sighs, writing something on her clipboard. "Your friend said something about a panic attack? Ring a bell?"

Friend…? Zelda, Midna, and maybe Malon… That's it. I must've been with one of them.

"Not really, sorry." I admit.

A frown comes to the doctor's face.

"Well, you were supposedly having a pretty emotional conversation with her. Then you started breathing heavily and before she knew it you were passed out and unresponsive. Called 911 and here you are. What worries me is you have no knowledge of _any_ of this…" Her frown returned as she tapped a pen to her lips.

"So I repressed it?" I ask, not even sure that was a real thing.

"Most likely. Unless it was extremely traumatic I assume you'll start remembering throughout the day. Just rest for now kiddo. Your dad will be in this afternoon."

"Afternoon? He never works afternoon…" I explain, more confused at this than anything else.

"When you were hospitalized he took two extra shifts to be near you all night. Checked on you every time he passed this room. He just left to get some sleep about forty minutes ago. Don't worry, I doubt he'll let himself sleep long." She assures me before leaving the room.

And now I'm left alone again with only my thoughts. Homecoming is in four days… Tears well up in my eyes at the thought of it. Of course. Of fucking-course I had to go and snap _right_ before something that matters so much. _Dammit!_ _ **Dammit!**_ My head falls back against the pillows and my fists clench. How could I be such an unstable idiot? After _all_ this time of keeping it together I had to go and fuck it up. What was the point of any of it then?

I turn over onto my side and weep silently, making sure no one outside can see. I can cope. I'll be out of here and working twice as hard by tomorrow morning. I'm sure of it.

 **Tuesday: October 15** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 10:35 AM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

Math sucks. Homecoming sucks. Everything sucks. Fi's been radio silent for a day now. We haven't talked since the bus yesterday morning and she isn't even _here_ today. I get it, she's busy, and people sometimes miss school. But would answering any of my messages have been much trouble? It's Tuesday! That leaves four days till the dance. Even if it's priority mailed, the dress won't be here on time unless it's ordered tonight. Ugh. Look at me! They're buying me a dress and I'm annoyed because I haven't heard from her in twenty-something hours.

"You excited for homecoming?" Malon whispers.

"Of course I am. Just a little stressed." I reply, trying to go unnoticed by Mr. Pole.

"You got a date?" She asks, grinning.

"I'm just going with Fi." I say, looking at the work in front of me.

"Ah, so you do." She giggles.

For some reason I find myself blushing at this.

"Real funny." I hiss. "Just pay attention so you can actually _go_ to homecoming. 1.5 GPA is required for all after school activities."

"Ouch Zel. Uncalled for and brutally accurate. Well, I guess what I said was too." She snickers before leaning back into her chair.

These are my friends. Fuck my life. The rest of class goes by uneventfully and I soon find myself sitting in study hall with Malon. After a while we're both confused and wondering where the final member of our study-trio could be.

"Weird. Fi wasn't on the bus today either. Maybe there's a bug going around?" I suggest, unsure.

About twenty minutes later Midna rushes into the room, setting all of her things on the vacant desk next to ours.

"Sorry I'm late. I was talking to Dr. Paladin."

"Fi's dad?" Malon questions.

"Yeah."

"Why is he here? Come to think of it, where's Fi?" I ask, hoping she'll have the answer somehow.

"About that-" Midna's interrupted by the teacher speaking up in the front of the room.

"Harkinian? Zelda Harkinian? You're wanted at the guidance office. Bring your stuff with you." He explains before going back to his book.

I give the two a confused look before grabbing my things and leaving. As I enter the office I'm greeted by a very well dressed man. His short brown hair is well styled and while he's obviously older, he doesn't look too bad. Also, he's sort of familiar…

"Zelda? Hi, Doctor Paladin, Fi's father." He smiles, shaking my hand.

So that's it! I recognize him from photos at Fi's house. It's my first time actually meeting him though. Which is strange seeing how often I'm at his abode. The question now is why he's here and Fi isn't. Before I can speak up he signs a piece of paper and approaches me again.

"I called your brother. He gave me permission to sign you out. Come with me." He says, walking out the door.

"What's happening?" I ask, trying to keep pace with him.

"Fi's in the hospital." He explains, fidgeting with his keys

"Oh no, why?" I ask, eyes widening.

"It's nothing serious, I just think she'd want you there with her."

"Oh…" I nervously bite my lip, looking out the car window. "What about my homework?"

He looks at me funny, like I should somehow know. After a second he gestures to everything around me.

"I've been a surgeon for a while now. This is a big city, and I'm very good at what I do. The school has received many generous donations from me throughout the years. Now they're doing me a favor." He says, eyes focused on the road.

Woah… Rich people… He has such an intimidating presence… It's no wonder Fi's so stressed about him all the time.

"Besides the Twili girl, you're practically her only friend. That's a big deal for her. My daughter doesn't make friends. I worry about her Zelda…" He sighs.

"But why was it so pressing to pull me out?"

He frowns, looking visibly upset and fearful for just a moment before returning to his normal expression.

"Because it was a mental issue, and I'm worried. I want her to be as happy as possible right now. I'm sure you understand." He says, pulling into the hospital.

A mental thing…? Is it really nothing serious?

 **Monday: October 15** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 12:00 PM**

 **Point of View: Fi**

I lie bored out of my mind in the hospital bed, wishing I could be at school and not falling behind. Nurses have come and gone, and one of them mentioned talking to a psychiatrist… I guess I really am crazy… You always hear about breaking under pressure… But you never really think it's something that will happen to _you._ I've seen it in movies, read about it, all that stuff, but it never struck me as something I could fall victim to.

I'm not sure why… Maybe I just thought I was too smart and too strong for something as silly as that… Memories of yesterday are coming bit by bit. Midna and I were talking about how unhealthy I am… A weak laugh escapes my underused throat. Guess she was right there… Here I am, in a hospital bed.

I'll probably be relocated soon. This isn't where mental patients go. I'll be made much more comfortable… Tears begin to streak down my cheeks once again as I stare blankly at the far wall. How long will I be here? Most likely a few days… I'll have to get the dresses online from here… Assuming they'll even let me _go._ I already deducted earlier that Homecoming is most likely a bust… And I'll be drowning in homework when I go back… How is this any better than bottling it up? Now I'm more overwhelmed and behind than before!

I hear the door open and turn my head to see who's coming to see how I'm doing this time. I'm genuinely surprised to see my father and… Zelda? Why are they here? He doesn't have to work yet and I'm pretty sure it's still school hours… Before I can say anything Zelda has rushed to my side and is hugging me. I groan in pain, causing her to loosen slightly.

"Sorry Zel… Pretty sore from lying here all this time…" I nervously laugh, hoping she'll never let go.

"Are you okay?" She asks, her chin resting on my shoulder.

"Not really… I'm in a hospital." I chuckle.

"Don't make me hit you, it'd look really bad at a time like this." She laughs.

I look to my father, curious. He just smiles and walks out of the room. Did he bring her here just for me to have company…? A shoulder to cry on…?

"Why didn't you talk to me Fi? All those demons bottled up were bound to escape eventually…" She softly says, still resting her head on me and arms around my back.

I feel a sense of calm that hasn't been there for a long time… She really cares. Like, really, genuinely cares. I feel her breathing chest against my own and it's the most soothing thing I've ever experienced. While I'm sure it's uncomfortable for her to be leaning onto the bed like this, we just stay like that for ten minutes.

I feel like this is friendship… Or a relationship… I'm not sure. I'm not going to complicate it. We want to be holding each other, platonically or otherwise, and that's what's happening. Right now, that's all that matters.

"How long are you gonna stay?" I ask, breaking the pleasant silence.

She thinks for a moment before answering.

"How long are they keeping you here?" She responds.

We giggle together quietly. While nothing's okay… I feel like it is… I feel like Zelda's going to help me from now on, no matter the specifics of our relationship. I'm relocated to a different room and Zelda follows. We talk and watch movies the rest of the day, and with two large chairs and some spare blankets, Zelda makes a place to sleep.

She doses off first, and I can't help but stare at her and smile. Not in a creepy way… I'm just so happy that she really cares about me… She's really my friend…

 **Wednesday: October 16** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 3:15 AM**

 **Point of View: Link**

I exit my quiet work building, locking the door behind me. Another late night… Zelda's gonna kill me… As I approach my shitty car I sigh from relief, remembering she's at the hospital with her friend. Brother of the year, I know. I check my phone to see if she tried to contact me at all, and she hasn't. My eyes burn and my body's weak. This stupid body isn't built to work this hard, but I need to dammit! When Mom and Dad died I knew that the only way for Zelda to live a somewhat normal life was to work my ass off until she graduated. And I'm so close too! She's in high school for God's sake! I can last a little longer.

Realizing there's no point in going home to an empty house, I pull into the Milk Bar's parking lot. You could argue that it's too early to drink, but I'd like to think it's just extremely late. Unsurprisingly, there aren't many people here at this hour. I sit at the bar and wait to be seen. I always thought this place was weirdly cute. Whoever thought up a cow themed bar needs to get paid more, because it's fucking amazing. There're little chibi cows all over the place, and the employees always wear little spotted hats.

After sitting here for five minutes, I decide to ring the bell located on the counter. Sure, it's rude to rush, but I'm a paying customer and it's late. Soon after, I hear the call of a young woman come from the back room.

"Hold on, be right up!" She shouts.

I thought Talon was the only one who worked this late, not any girls. And boy, would I remember this one. I attempt to mask my surprise as she walks up to me. Holy Hylia, this is the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. Her beautiful red hair falls down most of her back, stopping a little past her waist. Her black tee shirt outlines her figure perfectly, and her breasts are… Um… Nice. What really gets me is her face. Her big eyes, her warm smile, and the fact that she's staring at me looking incredibly confused…. Oh shit. How long have I been eyeing her over!?

"Uh, what can I get you?" She asks, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Uh… Ya know what, just a coke. I don't need to deal with a cab."

"A coke? You came here, waited however long you waited before ringing that bell, and now are going to sit there and drink a coke?" She asks in disbelief.

"There a problem?" I laugh nervously, realizing how stupid I am.

"Not at all. But, just between us, there's a vending machine down the block with much faster coke service." She chuckles before grabbing my drink.

I take it from her, enjoying the cool sensation in my throat.

"So, I've never seen you before, new around here?" I ask.

She just gives me a funny look, not answering.

"Did you come here just to sip soda and make small talk?" She laughs.

"I'm not opposed to the idea." I admit, laughing as well.

"Well, luckily for you, I'm just bored enough to accept."

I watch as she takes a chair from my side of the counter and sets it down, flopping onto it in a tired fashion.

"As a matter of fact, I _am_ new." She explains, grabbing my coke and taking a sip.

I joking slap her hand, taking it back.

"Hey, back off. This is mine."

She sighs.

"Okay, okay. Just let me go thirsty." She pouts, looking away.

"Maybe I'll let you have some if you tell me about yourself." I offer, slowly rotating the cup in my hands.

After a sound of defeat, she finally explains.

"I'm Cremia Lon. I know, weird last name. My dad owns the place and I'm fresh out of college. Figured I'd get my license and work here while I work out what to do with my life. You?" She asks, helping herself to my drink once again.

"My parents died right after I turned eighteen…" I say, looking away. "My sister and I live alone now. I support us by working obscene hours with very little breaks."

She gets a look of sorrow, but visibly has nothing to say.

"It's okay, I've heard every spin of the phrase, 'That's terrible! I'm so sorry!' There's no need." I explain, letting out a pained laugh.

"I don't understand how you feel and what you've been through, I really don't, but I'm no stranger to loss." She admits, looking down at the table. "My mother and younger sister died in a car crash about fifteen years ago. Thankfully, the newborn wasn't with them. Now it's just the three of us…"

Now _I_ have nothing to say. She sees this and smiles.

"Life's hard. It throws curveballs at you. There're people who'll never feel a fraction of your grief and stress, but there're also folks who have it much, much worse."

"Thanks… I actually really needed to hear that." I smile.

"Don't mention it. I'd love to continue this conversation. But," She points to the clock. "It's closing time."

Wow… 3:45 already.

"Bummer." I laugh, standing up and placing a five on the counter.

"Where're you going?" She asks, confused.

"Uh… It's closing time." I nervously laugh, unsure of what she's asking.

"I know." She smiles, leaning against the counter with her arms against her chest.

The position she's in makes me look away, blushing. I can't handle how attractive she is when she stands that way. I hear footsteps approach me and see that she's now on my side of the counter.

"I helped you with _your_ thirst." She grins, wrapping an arm around me. "Now _you_ help _me_ with mine."

"Oh-" I say as she plants her lips onto mine.

Is this really happening? Is this fucking goddess really kissing me?! She leans closer and places her free hand on my chest. Okay… I suppose it _is_ happening. Well then, better stop at a gas station on the way home… Ya know… For stuff…

 **Tuesday: October 15** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 6:00 AM**

 **Point of View: Link**

"Holy shit…" She gasps, letting her head fall back.

I grunt, leaning back then falling to my side. Yes, it's exactly what you think. After removing the condom and throwing it aimlessly aside, I rest my head on the pillows like she is. We just kind of lie there panting for a few minutes, neither sure what to say or do next. I see that my clock says _6:00._ By the gods… It was 4:15 when we pulled into the driveway and went inside. Could we really have gone that long?

"Have to say, you're the best I've been with." She finally speaks up, breaking the awkward silence.

I look over to her revealed body, poorly lit but still amazing. I then feel how completely and utterly tired I am. I guess working fourteen hours then having sex for that long would do that to anybody. She senses this and rests her head against my shoulder.

"How about me huh? Was I so boring you wanna sleep?" She giggles, kissing my shoulder.

"Absolutely not." I laugh. "That was incredible… I just don't know what to say now."

She leans over to my ear and kisses it too.

"How about your name?" She purrs.

" _Link?_ " I hear Zelda question from the dark hallway.

Holy fucking shit. Why is she here? Why is Zelda home? I frantically reach for the covers and practically slam them against our naked bodies. Cremia makes a sound of surprise and attempts to cover herself as well. Holy shit… My sister just walked in on me naked in bed with a girl… How long had she been standing there? Did she see me naked? Did she see Cremia naked? Did she see my crotch tingle when the damn bartender nibbled on my ear!?

"Hey Zelda!" I laugh nervously.

"Um…." She responds just as awkwardly. "Who's your friend…?"

"Zelda…?" Cremia questions in disbelief.

"You know her?" I ask, just as confused.

"Sort of! She goes to school with my sister! Oh Din… I slept with Zelda's older brother…" She groans, slapping a hand to her face.

"Cremia?" Zelda exclaims, covering her eyes at this point. "You and Link are seeing each other."

"Hardly, we just met." I explain.

"And you've already fucked?"

"She was my bartender." I say, digging myself deeper.

"And what? You didn't have enough for a tip?" The blonde laughs, walking away. "I'm just here to grab my things for school. Feel free to continue whatever it is I interrupted."

We sit there awkwardly, unable to move, for a very long time.

"Nice to meet you Link…" She quietly laughs.

"Yeah… you too." I chuckle.

Zelda walks past again, this time slamming my door.

"Alright, Mr. Paladin's driving me to school, have a nice time." She shouts, leaving the house.

"Bye kiddo! I'll be here when you get home, but I'm leaving soon after!"

Cremia sighs with relief, uncovering herself and stretching. I can't help but stare at her form as she glistens with sweat. Without saying anything she rolls over and lies on top of me, kissing me yet again. Sweet Farore, she wants to go _again_? After what just happened? At least let me grab a bottle of water first…

 **Tuesday: October 15** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 8:00 AM**

 **Point of View: Fi**

I understand that we shouldn't _both_ miss school, but why did Zelda have to go? Since she left with my father I've just sat in my bed, scrolling through the unwatchable children's programs that play at this hour. Still, I can't think about last night without a huge grin coming to my lips. I've never had a sleepover, and I know a hospital isn't the ideal place for it, but I still enjoyed myself immensely. I also felt some strange vibes coming from Zelda. The way she held me… The way she ran to me when she first arrived… It seems like the way a girlfriend always reacts in fiction when her significant other is hurt or in trouble…

Either way, I'm just glad she acted the way she did. It reassured me that I have people who're there for me… That care about me… And maybe, someone who wants to always be there for me… care about me more than anything… Just maybe. My thoughts are cut short by the door abruptly opening.

"Hello Fi, I'm Doctor Long." The woman smiles. "I'm here to talk about some things with you. Are you in the mood to answer some questions?"

Of course. I knew this was coming. The first step to recovery. Dad must've told them it was worse than they thought, because I should be out by now. Yes, he must have caught on to the truth and taken the opportunity to fix my brain… This is a basic evaluation of my mental state. Before they decide what Doctor or Nurse Practitioner to actually send me to, her job is to get a rough assessment of my psych.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you describe your day right now?" She asks with a warm smile.

"Hospital." I answer honestly.

She laughs, writing something down.

"That's fair. At least I'm paid to be here. Next question, how well do you sleep at night?"

And the tedious questioning goes on from there. It's unbelievable how many things they need to know. From my favorite pastime to whether or not I was sexually abused as a child, no mental stone is left unturned. Finally, she begins to grab her things and stand up.

"Thank you Fi, I'll be sure that you get the highest quality care. If you need anything, you know what to do." She smiles before leaving.

I wonder… Am I going to get a therapist? It's not technically required for things like these. I'll probably speak with a psychiatrist once or twice, they'll either diagnose me or send me off, and that'll be that. But I must admit, the idea of a detached third party that I can tell anything without judgment or consequence has always appealed… Maybe I could even get a professional's opinion on my Zelda situation… Would I really be comfortable enough with a stranger to admit that though…? I guess we'll see.

 **Tuesday: October 15** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 11:35 AM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

"I can't believe our siblings fucked!" Malon exclaims, throwing her head back dramatically.

"And you just walked in on them doing it?" Midna questions, grinning ear to ear.

"No. I already told you, they were just naked, and she was whispering something into his ear." I explain, not wanting to picture what I saw yet again.

The two laugh uncontrollably for a good while, and I don't blame them. It's a pretty ridiculous situation. I just wish it had happened to Malon, that way I'd be laughing and she'd be mentally scarred. As time passes I can't help but wonder what Fi's doing. Is she getting the help she needs? Or is she just sitting alone in that unwelcoming room haunted by her own bad thoughts? Sadly, Malon picks this of all times to bring her up.

"So, real talk, is Fi okay?" She asks, genuinely concerned.

"Zelda spent all day with her at the hospital, I haven't seen her since Monday." Midna says with a frown.

"I dunno…" I admit. "She seems fine, but she always does… I just hope she lets them help her…"

"Well, whether she does or not, we'll be there for her." Midna smiles. "She's our little unstable mess."

I laugh with them, hoping to the goddesses that they're right…

 **Tuesday: October 15** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 3:15 PM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

I arrive at the hospital shortly after school. Link dropped me off on the way to work. I figure he owes me that much after this morning's display. I walk to Fi's room and knock.

"Come in." I hear her say in that unique accent of hers.

I walk in and smile at her before dropping my bag. She smiles back and pats the chair next to the bed.

"I've gotta talk to you about something."

I approach the chair and sit down, worried about what she wants to discuss.

"Dad came in and talked to me a little bit ago. The school called. While, yes, I'm excused from homework and classes due to being hospitalized, I'm still not attending school." She explains.

I nod, following so far.

"Well, since I'm not going on Friday, any after school activity over the weekend is banned… I can't go to homecoming with you Zel…" She frowns, looking like she might cry.

"Is that all?" I say like it's nothing. "When do you get out?"

"Saturday… Ugh… So close."

I lean in and hug her, holding her slim body close.

"Fuck homecoming. We're gonna sit on your couch and watch shitty movies all night."

"You really mean that? You don't have to blow it off just cause I'm not going… I want you to have fun." She says, pulling away and looking me in the eyes.

I shake my head. This fucking girl! When will she understand that Homecoming would be boring without her? When will she understand how important she is to me? I pull away from our hug and lie next to her. I know it's not usual to share a hospital bed with a patient, but we're both quite small and it's honestly pretty comfy.

"I would have _so_ much more fun watching bad movies with you." I say honestly, staring at the ceiling.

"Really?" She asks in a soft voice.

I grab her hand.

"Totally. Have you seen the tenth 'Friday the 13th?' They turn Jason into a cyborg."

She laughs, which brings a smile to my face. I'm glad that I can be here for her. Glad that a few stupid jokes and references can bring her joy in a time like this.

"Jason as in the machete killer with a hockey mask?"

I nod my head.

"Yep. Robo-Jason. Truly impeccable writing on their part. I wept tears of joy… And that movie that came out a few months ago with the flying sharks?"

She laughs even harder this time.

"Sharknado? I've heard of it."

" _Yes!_ It looks amazing!"

"Horribly inaccurate by the way." She grins.

"I'll happily rant about it the whole time with you. So don't worry, we'll have an amazing time on Saturday."

I lean over and hug her. I rest my head in her neck, listening to her heartbeat. It's so soothing to hear another person's body at work… Or maybe I'm just weird? Who cares? She leans her head down a bit and wraps an arm around me. We fall asleep like this, happy in each other's presence.


	5. O-Oh That Makes Sense

**Friday: November 22** **nd** **2013**

 **Time – 2:00 PM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

Ah, Friday. The only proof of a higher power I need. Nothing like the calm cool feeling a Friday afternoon gives you during the school year. You've made it. It's been five days and you're finally allowed to sleep in for a bit. You can go see your friends, stay up late, and any homework it easily completed during school if you're determined enough. There really isn't anything better. But this Friday is even better than your average Friday for one reason. It's six days till Thanksgiving! That means when we roll in on Monday it'll be a short week! And the week after that will have Monday off! Thanksgiving Break is awesome. What's more awesome? Fi's father will be out of town next week! I know that sounds awful and everything because you should spend the holidays with family, but this means she's going to be spending the long weekend at my house! Or we can spend it at hers since it's bigger…. Either way, we'll be spending it together and that's rad as shit.

My eyes drift to the ever slow crawl of our classroom's clock. It's such a heartbreaker when you think it's been a long time but the clock proves that you still have so much class to go. Especially seeing as this is the last class of the day. Advanced Literature 1… While I adore literature, I do wish it was a little earlier in the day. The last period of the day is purely dedicated to wishing you were already home and planning on what you'll do _when_ you're home.

It's a shame because everyone in this class is actually really nice. The thing about advanced classes is most of the students actually _want_ to be there. If they didn't, they'd have chosen the easier class. That means there are less assholes who don't even want to be here and more pleasant people who actually care about learning. Well, I mean, nobody _wants_ to be here. I just appreciate it when people attempt to make the best of this imprisonment. I check the clock again. _DAMN._ Still hasn't moved. I sigh and rest my head on the desk.

"Zelda." The teacher snaps.

I shoot up. Uh oh. I wasn't paying attention. Did she call on me?

"What's the difference between verbal, situational, and dramatic irony?"

Oh c'mon! Um…

"Verbal irony is the kind where someone's talking? It's a bit like sarcasm? Like to show frustration or something." I say, hoping I'm right.

She snaps her fingers.

"Thank you! I was hoping you'd compare it to sarcasm. Tell me the difference between verbal irony and sarcasm."

A little bit of me dies inside. A hand raises on the other side of the room.

"Verbal irony is meant to show frustration at a situation, not a person. Sarcasm is a very sharp tool usually used to harm someone else. 'I'm so glad we're out of soda!' is verbal irony. 'Mark, it was awesome of you to finish my soda' is sarcasm." The girl smiles.

"Absolutely correct!" The teacher cheers, turning to write on the smart board.

Who is that girl? I don't recognize her, and she is definitely someone you'd recognize. Her hair is cut short and cute, hugging the head with little twirls coming out by the ears. It's also dyed a light green, which should totally be against dress code. _That_ , or her hair is just green. It's not common, but Fi's hair is blue. And the way she answered that question was so confident and collected. She's the kind of person that you want as a friend, I can already tell. Not only that, but she might just be the only person I've ever met shorter than me. I wouldn't be surprised if she were 4"11! When the bell rings, I follow her out of the classroom as everyone heads to their lockers. I tap her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey! Are you new?" I ask, hoping to the gods that she is.

She lights up, smiling warmly and nodding her head.

"Yep! I'm Saria! My family just moved in this week. My schedule has been changing a lot these past few days, that's probably why you haven't seen me around." She giggles.

Why did she giggle there? I mean, it was _adorable_ … I guess I just don't understand some people's mannerisms. We continue to walk together, stopping by her locker. She opens it and rearranges a few things as she speaks.

"I've gotta say, it was really surprising when you approached me." She explains, shoving things into her backpack.

I raise a brow.

"Why?" I ask, laughing.

She turns and looks at me like it's obvious.

"Well, I mean, you're like the prettiest freshman I've ever seen. And you don't pay attention in an advanced class but still aren't yelled at by the teacher. That means she gets that you'll do well either way. So you're smart, gorgeous, and have literally no reason to approach me." She laughs.

I shake my head.

"What!? That's crazy. For real the first thing I thought when I saw you was how cute you are." I assure her.

Her eyes widen.

"Wait… Really?"

I blush. Wow, that's more forward than I've ever been. But at the same time I don't regret it because it was the truth. She's cute as hell. Her face is soft and pale, her green eyes and hair look stunning compared to her light pink flesh, and her features are all incredibly soft and inviting. Looking at her I feel an unexpected and unexplainable sensation… I _really_ don't wanna mess this up. I want to be friends with this girl. I want her to think I'm cool. And apparently she already does! Am I really that pretty? Do I have this air of confidence about me that no one's informed me of?

"Totally!" I laugh.

Something falls out of her locker and I instinctually get down to grab it. She does as well and I find myself staring into her deep green eyes. They're so detailed… Eyes truly are a beautiful thing. It's how a person sees the world. It's where they take in information and perceive everything around them. It's how you can get their attention… The way I see it, eyes are the core of a person. When you look into them you are looking into their souls. Eye contact is oddly intimate, but I don't really mind it. In fact, we've been staring at each other for a while now. I feel her breath on my skin… It smells strangely nice. I've never noticed good breath before. Bad breath for sure, but it's usually bad or neutral. Not hers though, it's like she just ate a mint leaf… Actually, her entire body smells like nature. Not in a bad way! More like a pine tree or something… And once again I'm lost in her eyes. What's happening?

"U-Um… I got it. Thanks though…" She laughs nervously, pulling away and shoving the item into her bag.

"Oh! Yeah, definitely. Sorry!" I laugh as well, standing up.

She slings her bag around her shoulder and smiles.

"Look, shot in the dark, but do you want to hang out? It's Friday, and my house is in walking distance." She smiles, obviously doubting herself.

Well, Fi has an appointment with her therapist today… Why not? I nod my head.

"That sounds really fun! Let's do it!"

 **Friday: November 22** **nd** **2013**

 **Time – 3:05 PM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

Going to someone's house for the first time is always really awkward. You interact with their family for the first time, you fell as though you're invading on their personal realm, and you have the incredibly slow and careful conversations that are bound to happen with new friends. Strangely though, none of these things happen with Saria. We walk into her house and are immediately greeted by her mother. Saria's mother is a beautiful woman in her early to mid-thirties. Her hair is green but much longer, currently tamed by a hair tie in the back forming a cute ponytail. She offers us drinks and we accept.

We enter Saria's room and I gasp. It's really cool! There's fake leaves and foliage hanging from the ceiling. There are neat green Christmas lights entwined in them as well. Her desk is surrounded by a beautiful canopy shining from green, teal, and purple lights. Her bed looks like a fake log and the bedding resembles grass and clovers. Very thematic, but somehow not intrusive. I love it.

"You sure love green." I laugh.

She takes a seat on her bed, pointing to her desk chair.

"Who doesn't? Take a seat."

I sit down and take a sip of her mother's drink. Mmmm. Apple cider. The glass is actually very chilly as well…

"Do you refrigerate your glasses?" I laugh, enjoying the coolness.

She nods.

"Only sometimes. Mom does it when she knows I'm coming home because I love a refreshing drink after school… I think she worries about me a lot." She takes another sip, smiling in a sad kind of way.

"Well why were there two?" I ask, trying to break the silence.

She shakes her head, laughing to herself.

"She's prepared two glasses everyday all week. 'When you bring home a friend I need to take care of her too!' she always says…"

"How far did you move?" I put the glass down, giving her a concerned look.

She doesn't respond immediately, nor does she really look at me when she does.

"Kokiri."

My eyes widen. Kokiri!? That's nearly nine hundred miles away! Why did she move this far?

"What brings you to Castle Town?"

"Dad's work. This is the fourth place we've hit since Kokiri… He promises it'll be the last." She says softly.

This poor girl. I can tell she wants to be friends with me, but is also afraid of moving away next week. I pick the cup back up and take a sip.

"I'm sorry, that sounds really rough."

She smiles.

"You know, it really is." She nods a few times, deep in thought. "Because right when I feel stable, I come home to find that we're moving again. And long distance friendships can't last if you were only friends beforehand for a month or so."

"I don't know how you feel, but I do know what it's like to feel lonely. For the longest time I was only close with my brother. Parents are dead, and he takes care of me. But then I went to high school and met some pretty cool people. We'll take you into our group of misfits."

She looks at me like it's the nicest thing anyone's ever said.

"Really? But… I might be gone in a month."

I shake my head.

"And if you're not? Why choose to be miserable just because misfortune _might_ strike?"

She nods in agreement.

"No, you're right. Sorry for being so anxious."

I let out a small laugh. She's nowhere _near_ as bad as Fi, and I love that troubled child all the same. Midna and Malon aren't perfect either. Friends don't have to be perfect, they just have to be there for each other. And there's something odd about this girl that I want to explore more. I want to understand the feeling I keep getting whenever I see her lips shift into a smile. The strange chill that runs up my spine when I see her breath fog up the glass. Most of all, I want her to feel the same way about me…

I get up from the comfy chair and join her on the bed. We sit next to each other and talk about her travels for about thirty minutes. Eventually I lean back. Her bed is parallel to a wall, so I can easily rest against it while still sort of sitting up. She tells me about some crazy people she's met on the road and let me tell you, I never wanna travel again. She leans back too, resting against the wall. Our shoulders are touching and I'm kind of happy about that. She's really soft and warm. I press against her a bit, not enough that she'd notice.

"If I ever have to eat a hot dog that costs less than sixty cents again, I'm going to scream." She laughs, letting her head fall back against the forest green wall.

"I bet. Gas station food already makes me sick. I can't imagine living on it for days at a time." I laugh.

She turns her head and looks into my eyes again. I feel her minty breath on my face and smile. What is it about this girl that fascinates me? Something so inciting that I just can't put my finger on. I look at my phone and am in disbelief.

"Four-Thirty!? Where did all the time go?"

She laughs.

"Time flies when you're having such a nice conversation…" She just looks into me with a content smile on her face.

I smile back, unsure of what's happening. I like it, but it seems kind of strange that we're this close and not talking. She breaks the silence by whispering against my face.

"Thanks Zelda… I really needed this."

I nod, smiling brightly.

"Of course. I'm having a really good time. Your home is amazing… It smells really good in here." I blush, unsure of why I just said something so strange.

"I'm glad you think so…"

She leans in and closes the gap between us. Her lips touch mine softly, and my eyes widen. Every hair on my body seems to shoot up, but I don't dare pull away. She raises a soft hand to my cheek, holding my face as she pushes in deeper, truly taking my lips into hers. She kisses me softly, and soft sounds of lips connecting and parting fills the otherwise silent room. I don't do anything. I don't move, I don't make a sound, I just sit there and let her lead. What is happening? I'm getting kissed by a girl… An extremely _cute_ girl… And I _like_ it!

She lets out an adorable giggle, pulling away. I suddenly feel like my lips are naked. I miss her already. She tasted like the apple cider we were just enjoying and smelled like a meadow in spring. I can feel a bit of her spit on my mouth, but unlike an unwanted smooch from an aunt or grandmother, I don't wipe it off. I just stare into her deep beautiful green eyes and smile.

"Holy shit… I'm so glad you're gay. I was getting all of the signals but you're never one-hundred percent sure!" She smiles, leaning in and hugging me.

I hug her back, feeling her chin on my shoulder. Gay…? Well Din, I guess so. I just kissed an adorable feminine girl and _loved_ it. But… I've never even entertained the idea… _That's_ the weird feeling I've been getting from her! It was attraction! I thought she was _hot!_ For the love of Naryu, it all makes perfect sense. I'm attracted to girls! The way I always act around Fi… How I look at Midna when I know she's busy… Why I stared at Cremia when I walked in on her and Link… I think women are attractive. I grin ear to ear.

"I didn't know." I giggle.

She pulls away, her expression is priceless.

"Wait! You mean… I'm your first?"

I nod.

"And I just kissed you out of nowhere!? Oh _man_! That could have gone so wrong!" She laughs, leaning in and kissing me lightly.

I accept the kiss, enjoying the feeling of her lips on mine once again. We both pull away, giggling.

"That's insane! I'm so happy…" She bounces up and down on the bed.

"I mean… I've had boys that I liked…" I explain, still shocked.

"Then you might be Bi… Or Pan, or literally a million other things. But the _important_ thing is you think I'm cute." She smiles.

I laugh.

"That I definitely do."

"So you've never even looked at another girl?" She marvels at me.

I shake my head.

"Never even thought about kissing another chick, no. How long have you known?" I ask.

"Oh, about two years. When I was thirteen I met this really hot girl a little bit older than me. We hung out at her place all the time and eventually she asked if I wanted to practice kissing. You know, for boys or whatever." She giggles, sipping her cider.

"Is this a real story, or a porno?" I raise an eyebrow, laughing too.

She pushes me lightly.

"Shut up! It really happened! She was quote unquote 'straight', and I was curious. So we kissed every now and then. I've known ever since."

"Wow, that's awesome. Does this make us like… Girlfriends?" I ask, the very thought exciting to me.

"I mean I guess. We don't have to go public right away if you don't want to. We haven't even known each other for three hours, it's not worth outing yourself publically." She places a hand on mine.

"Okay, makes sense… Let's just see where this goes?"

"Totally…" She leans in and presses her soft lips to mine once again.

I could get used to this…

 **Friday: November 22** **nd** **2013**

 **Time – 3:00 PM**

 **Point of View: Fi**

I walk into the same office as always, dreading what's to come. Although I've been in therapy for a little over a month now it hasn't gotten any easier. Sharing my problems with a total stranger is actually much more difficult than I had anticipated. Unfortunately, I can't exactly talk to Zelda about this problem though, so a therapist will have to do. She walks in and smiles as she puts her coffee down. She then grabs the same clipboard as always. Damn that thing, I bet it says everything that's wrong with me and more. I bet it says true things I don't even know about myself… And anyone could just happen upon and read it at any time? The thought makes me uneasy.

"So, Fi, tell me how you've been doing."

I sigh. Telling someone how I feel is so difficult. It's so much easier to just say 'fine, or 'nothing much.' But this? It's hard. And it's far more effort than I'm used to in regards to emotions. My mind wanders to Zelda and what she's doing. I'd like nothing more than to be helping her with homework right now. This place seems alien and uncomfortable. I swallow my pride and speak up.

"Pretty good… The one thing bothering me is um…" Yes, I admit, I haven't admitted my sexuality to her yet.

She sighs, crossing her legs and biting her pen.

"Fi, we both know there's something you're not telling me. What's the point of this if you won't _talk_ to me?"

I frown, unable to look her in the eye.

"Because it's hard to admit." I tense up, getting emotional.

"Oh honey… Are you having troubles with your gender?" She asks, genuinely concerned.

I look up.

"Wh-Huh? No. God, no. Thank Hylia for that. If on top of everything I was having a gender crisis I would probably just die." I laugh.

"Then what is it?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"It's girls…" I say shyly.

"What about them?"

"I like them." I finally spit out.

She nods her head, writing something down.

"Alright. And are you okay with that?"

"Yes… It's the girl I like that's the problem." I admit.

She bites the cap of her pen, making a sound of 'go on'.

"It's my best friend… Zelda." I say, almost ashamed.

" _The_ Zelda? The one I can never stop hearing about?" She smiles, sitting up. "That's great!"

"Not great!" I sigh. "I have no idea if she likes me back… Or if she's even attracted to girls…"

She writes something again.

"And you don't know if you want to test that? Your friendship is already great enough and you're worried that confronting her about this could ruin it."

I sigh with relief. She understands.

" _Yes…_ Now _please_ tell me what to do."

She frowns.

"Fi, honey, I can't. I'm supposed to _help_ you come to a conclusion on your own. That way it's your own decision. If not, you'll never _not_ need therapy. That's not my goal. I want to make it so you can decide what to do on your own." She explains.

I slump into my chair, dying a little inside.

"Of course, anything else would be too easy…"

Oh Zelda… _Please_ , are you straight or not?


	6. What am I Doing?

**Friday: November 22** **nd** **2013**

 **Time – 8:36 PM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

I hop out of the car and wave. Saria and her mother dropped me off at my house after we hung out. Although I would have liked to sit on her bed forever, I really need to figure a few things out. I mean, realizing you've been attracted to women for your entire life is kind of shocking. I'm going through all of my memories and realizing how much sense it all makes. I can track things all the way back to being four years old… My sexuality has been screaming in my face for over a decade and I've blissfully ignored it until now for one reason or another. I walk inside and call for Link. He's not home. This is a rare occasion where I'm happy he's gone. I walk over to the house phone and pick it up.

Wait… Who do I even call? Fi is in no position to help me with something like this. Not that she wouldn't, I just don't want to put any more weight on her shoulders right now. Once everything's figured out I'm sure I'll tell her. Besides, it would be kind of awkward to call her up and randomly say I'm attracted to women. Who then!? Ah! I'm pretty sure Midna has pointed out hot girls once or twice. She even said that if she could she would screw that one singer… What was her name?

 _Unimportant!_ I dial her number and wait for her voice on the other end.

"Hey Zelda. When are you gonna get a cellphone like the rest of the planet?" She laughs.

"Midna, can you walk over? It's not dark yet and Link can drive you home. That or you can just spend the night."

She laughs.

"Yeah? I guess. Everything okay?"

"Totally, just need to talk to you about a few things."

Around fifteen minutes later Midna knocks on my door. I let her in and sit down in the living room. She's just looking at me in that way she always does. I swear, she's way smarter than she lets on… She always struggles with assignments, but she has that expression of someone who's looking into your soul and reading it perfectly. We both sit there for a moment waiting for the other to speak up. Finally when I realize she's going to let me begin for once, I speak up.

"I think I might like girls." I blurt out.

Her eyes widen and a small smile comes to her lips. She clears her throat.

"Fi?" She chuckles.

Now it's _my_ turn to have widened eyes.

"Huh? No." I shake my head. "The new girl, Saria. We kissed on her bed for like an hour today."

She sits up like something very wrong just happened. Just a moment later she nods.

"Oh, Saria. Of course. I've seen her around. She's really cute…" She laughs, getting her phone out.

"Well at first I didn't know what was happening. I just really wanted her to think I was cool. Next thing I knew she was kissing me and I wasn't pushing her away… I think we're dating." I blush.

She laughs.

"Dating? That's awesome Zel! I didn't think you had it in ya, much less with a girl."

I wrinkle my nose, giggling.

"And what's that supposed to mean? I could get any boy I wanted." I cross my arms, faking offense.

" _If_ you wanted." She adds, causing us both to laugh.

"So yeah. You've talked about wanting to bang chicks before… I just thought you'd be the person to call."

She nods a few times in thought.

"Does Fi know?" She finally asks.

I sigh.

"There it is again. Why do you keep bringing Fi up? Is there something I should know?" I question, seriously confused.

I've known for a while now that Midna and Malon's jokes about Fi and I are slightly more than poking fun. I never really brought it up because I just _assumed_ we were both straight. Now I know that I'm attracted to girls and that complicates things…. Am I… Do I like Fi? I shake my head. No. The odds of us both being attracted to girls are way too slim. The realism of that barely matches that of a bad romance novel aimed for young teens. And even if she _were_ gay, I'm dating a cute girl with plenty of similar interests… No, Fi is too special. I wouldn't chance our relationship on something as fickle as romantic attraction. That can fade at any time…

"I've only brought her up twice." Midna defends herself.

"Is she into girls?" I ask, seriously conflicted.

Midna stops.

"I dunno." She admits, looking away.

"Don't think I'm some oblivious blonde Midna. You ship us so damn hard. It needs to stop. It's always so _embarrassing."_

She nods.

"That's fair. Now that I know you're into girls it's all become…" She searches for the right words. "A lot less funny."

"If it means anything, I never thought it was funny." I sigh, holding my face in my hands.

"So… Saria? Tell me about her." She smiles.

I giggle a bit, blushing as I remember tonight.

"We walked home from school. Her mom is _super_ nice… Then we sat on her bed for a while… She told me about her life."

"And then she took you to smooch town?" She laughs.

"Shut up! I would hardly call it 'smooch town'. Anyway, after we were done kissing she told me about some story concepts." I explain, still blushing.

"Story concepts? She's a writer?"

"Yeah. She has this one story that's _really_ developed and interesting… I can tell it has a lot of time put into it. I'd tell you about it but she asked me to keep it private. You know how easy stealing things can be."

Midna crosses her legs, clicking her tongue.

"Already telling you her secrets and desires huh?"

"Shut up! I called you to help me think, not harass me."

"What'd her lips taste like?" She raises a brow, grinning.

I go completely red now.

"N-Nothing! I dunno! I wasn't paying attention…" I lie, looking away.

"You said that she kissed you for like an hour. C'mon!"

I sigh in defeat.

"Her lips tasted like apple cider and mint… I really liked it."

She bursts out laughing. Now I'm really confused.

"You're so _gay!_ " She laughs, getting ahold of herself.

"That's kinda the idea." I laugh, mildly annoyed.

"No, I mean, anyone can be attracted to the same sex. But some people just act _gay._ It's not a bad thing, it's just how you are."

I laugh along with her. I guess I can understand that. It's not the first time I've heard the word used in that way. I sit back in my chair and smile. Life is crazy. This morning I woke up single and straight. And now? Now I'm in a relationship with a girl that I made out with for an hour. But isn't that exciting? You never know what life's gonna throw at you next. And of course sometimes it's bad. Believe me, I know that bad can come unexpectedly. But I guess good things can come out of the dark too. I'm really looking forward to Monday now. I hardly ever look forward to school. Knowing Saria will be there in Literature suddenly makes the entire day seem more tolerable.

"Anyway, I'm really happy for you Zelda. Finding someone is tough, especially for gay teens. You're really lucky."

I nod my head.

"You don't…" I stop myself.

Should I even ask this? What does it matter? Even if Fi is the biggest lesbian on the planet, I'm still dating someone. I shouldn't be wondering who's gay and who's straight when I'm already really gay for Saria. Despite all of those logical reasons not to ask, I still clear my throat and do it.

"You don't think Fi's gay… Do you?"

Midna thinks for a minute before shaking her head.

"Nah… She dated Ghirahim for a month. Told me she got to second base with him… Don't worry about it." She smiles.

I nod my head.

"Thanks Midna… You're always there for me."

She smiles, nodding as well as she fidgets with her phone.

"Just texting my Mom. She's wondering where I am."

 **Friday: November 22** **nd** **2013**

 **Time – 9:00 PM**

 **Point of View: Fi**

My heart stops after reading Midna's text. I sit down as my entire body is overcome with a chilling sensation that I can't identify. Everything slows down, and I feel my eyes slowly getting more and more damp. I put the phone down and shake my head. On the screen, clear as day, I can still see her message.

 _"Zelda is dating a girl."_

This was easily my worst fear. Zelda being straight was bad enough, but I had already come to terms with it being the most likely possibility. The only other possibility in my mind was she had a secret crush on me and we're both just shy losers. Now I know that's not the case. It's all so clear to me now. Zelda Harkinian is attracted to girls alright, just not to me. My head falls back onto the couch and I quietly cry in the empty house.

What girl? As conceded as it sounds I really thought there was no way she wouldn't like me if she were gay. I thought that was the _one_ thing standing in our way. And now I find that there's someone better than me out there? Now I find that Zelda is feeling butterflies in her stomach about some stranger… Why am I being so dramatic? Four months ago I didn't know Zelda. If I had gone to a different high school her dating this girl wouldn't mean anything to me. So why am I treating it like my entire life is getting effected? I can get past this… I should be able to very easily. You know what? I'm smart, cute, and a few other things I'm sure… I don't need to hang around waiting for Zelda… I _shouldn't_ hang around waiting for Zelda.

I sit down at my desk and shuffle the computer's mouse for a few seconds to wake it up. Facebook is open… I should just message someone… Anyone who's attractive… I scroll through my friends list and see who has added me throughout the school year. Whenever I get a request I just accept it and move on. A surprisingly large amount of people have actually sent requests… I sift through them as well as requests that I haven't accepted and find someone who seems perfect.

"Ruto…" I say out loud, enjoying the sound.

She added me thirty-seven days ago… I could easily come up with some excuse as to why I'm messaging her now.

"Accept." I click, adding her to my list.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a drink. Upon my return I'm greeted with a notification ringing throughout the room. I smile. It seems Ruto has messaged me. I sit down and take a sip, reading her message.

 _"Hi Fi! I forgot that I even sent that request."_

I smile. I should mention that I added her specifically because her sexuality is listed as 'pan' and her relationship status is 'single.' We have no mutual classes and very few mutual friends. It's very likely that she has a crush on me. Unfortunately for her I have nothing public about myself that would hint towards my sexuality. I understand the feeling of yearning for someone and not knowing if there's even a point. I respond.

 _"Yeah, sorry. I was going through and deleting requests and finally came upon yours."_

That should sow the seeds of curiosity. She'll wonder why I didn't purge her request along with all the others. She'll likely come to the conclusion that there's something immediately noticeable about herself that I appreciated. The optimistic side of her will hope that it was attraction, and then I'm in. It's easy to keep a conversation going with someone who's pining over you. You can talk about anything, everything, or nothing and they'll still be just as interested.

 _"Oh yeah? Why'd you accept mine then? lol"_

A smile comes to my lips. Exactly as planned. A small part of me is already regretting what I'm doing. Manipulating someone is wrong… I'm only doing this because Zelda found someone… But at the same time I don't exactly care. I believe that Ruto likes me. If that's the case there's no harm in attempting a relationship with her. If anything it'll benefit her more than me. I keep telling myself this as I type on.

 _"Honestly? You look really cute in your profile picture."_ I reply.

What are you doing, Fi?

 **Saturday: November 23** **rd** **2013**

 **Time – 11:30 AM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

I wake up to the soft sound of Midna breathing. We're both lying on the couch wrapped in a warm pile of blankets. I struggle to free my upper half from the comfy confinements and eventually succeed without waking sleeping beauty. My laptop is currently sitting on the coffee table so it's just barley within reach of my short arms. When I open it, one of my tabs is flashing 'Fi Paladin has messag…' I smile and click the Facebook tab. I freeze when I read the message. What…?

 _"Zelda, I've been hiding something for a while… I'm dating Ruto Sapphire. She's a sophomore. I just couldn't bear to come out at a time like this. Everything's so stressful and I didn't want to risk word getting out. Seeing as we'll be spending the better part of this week together I finally decided to get it off my chest. I'm sorry for keeping this from you."_

"Fi's dating a girl?" I question out loud.

Midna wakes up to this, stretching.

"W-What? No she's not…" She assures me.

After I show her the message the Twili is speechless. I actually have to wave my hand in front of her face to get a reaction.

"Fi… What are you doing?" She whispers to herself.

"Dating a girl. Fi is into girls." I say in disbelief.

Midna gets up and walks to the outlet on the far end of the room. She unplugs her phone and begins typing. Is she messaging Fi…?

I have a very bad feeling about this…


	7. The Pressure

**Monday: November 25** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 7:00 AM**

 **Point of View: Fi**

 _Step. Step. Step._

I continue down the sidewalk on my way to school. My backpack is securely attached and my head held high. School isn't that far of a walk; why don't I do this more often? I listen to the upbeat music pumping through my headphones and happily trek along. The music is interrupted by a loud _'ding'_ that is far louder than it should be. I guess I'm just not too used to people messaging me. Zelda doesn't have a cellphone, and Midna only does every so often unless I initiate the conversation. I pause the song and enter in my passcode. I smile when I see it's from Ruto. I had almost forgotten that today will be the first time we interact in person after becoming an item. A small amount of excitement wells through me as I walk.

 _Step. Step. Step._

I stop at a crosswalk and wait for my turn. Everything is actually pretty good today. Right before the light changes, a school bus catches my eye. That's because I recognize the number… Bus 13… My bus. I freeze for a moment, knowing what comes next. A few seconds later I see Zelda looking out the window. Her eyes meet mine. She looks confused and raises her arms. I don't respond. I just look down and text Ruto back. How _could_ I respond anyway? What am I supposed to do in a situation like that? It was unfair of her. There wasn't a realistic way to communicate my reasoning in such a short amount of time; especially without words.

 _Step… Step… Step…_

I try to forget about it. I listen to my music again and slowly fall back into the calm state I was in before. _'Ding!'_ I look down to my phone. Must be Ruto. I sigh when Midna's name appears on screen. This is the third message I haven't replied to.

 _"PALADIN. YOU'D BETTER BE DYING RIGHT NOW. NO OTHER EXCUSE. I WILL SEE YOU IN HOMEROOM!"_

Why won't she just leave me alone? Why won't any of them just leave me alone? So what if I'm dating someone? So what if it's rather sudden? Ruto's cute… Okay she's not exactly cute. 'Hot' is a much better word. She's on the swim team, and even informed me that swimming is her 'favorite thing in the world'. Her backyard has a pool and she even has a membership to the local country club. I'm not sure if her family is wealthier than mine or not but they certainly act like it. As a result of all that swimming, her body is a perfectly sculpted dream. Her skin is smooth and her form is incredibly tempting. I would know, seeing as she's sent me multiple photos of her favorite swim suits. She was in them of course; I had to get the 'full experience' as she would say…

Getting her to talk to me was certainly easy enough. In fact, getting her to _stop_ has been the true problem these past two nights. She's the kind of person that's impossible to hang up on as well as stop texting. There's always 'one last thing' or 'hold on'…. But I don't let it get to me. Everybody has their quirks. And besides, it just means she enjoys talking to me a lot. Is that really something to complain about? I make it to the building and stop. What do I plan on saying to Midna? She's most definitely going to confront me about Zelda… Then again, I say that it's my place to do that. The way she texted me out of nowhere Friday… There's no way that she thought Zelda was straight. The only question now is why did she hide it from me?

I reluctantly enter the building and walk down the halls. After stopping at my locker I head to homeroom. Like always I sit in the seat right in front of the back left corner. Midna takes the spot behind me three minutes later. Here we go. She taps my shoulder and I immediately turn to meet her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that she's gay?" I question before she's even put her bag down.

She seems surprised. I suppose anyone would be with how sudden that was. I give her a moment to compose herself.

"Wh-What? Why didn't _you_ tell me about Ruto? Unless of course that happened late Friday night… _After_ I told you about Zelda."

I just stare at her blankly.

"How long?" I ask.

"Like, two minutes before I texted you! I promise." She assures me.

I nod.

"How can I believe you?" I question, knowing it's the truth.

"Because I _want_ you two together! That's how."

I believe her. Midna has been my biggest supporter throughout all of this. How could I possibly question her? What am I even doing? I feel a weight pressing into my stomach… I don't like it…

"I'm sorry…" I whisper.

She gives me an expression I rarely see on her. One of complete and total sympathy. I don't resent it… In fact it's exactly what I need right now. She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, I understand. But Ruto? Do you even know her?" She raises a brow.

I shake my head.

"We've texted for a total of fourteen hours since Friday night…" I admit, laying my head on her desk.

She begins to rub my head. I appreciate it. The touch of a friend is always welcome in my books. I just enjoy contact.

"There, there, I know that life's tough dude. Just tell me that you're not using that poor girl."

I look into her eyes, unsure.

"I don't know…"

She sighs, leaning on her elbow.

"It was pretty easy to date her. Which means she's been crushing on you for a while. Look at it this way, what if Zelda dated you just to get the attention of someone else?"

No… That can't be what I'm doing to Ruto… There's no way she's as attached to me as I am Zelda so soon… The pressure in my stomach continues and I begin feeling physically ill. I shake my head at the mere thought.

"Devastated…" I mumble.

"Are you willing to devastate Ruto?" She smiles.

I shake my head. She flicks my forehead.

"Then you know what's gotta happen."

I turn and sit correctly. Everything's so much more complicated than it was last week. Even if I break up with Ruto, Zelda will still be seeing that mystery girl. What can I do? More importantly, what _should_ I do…?

 **Monday: November 25** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 12: 15 PM**

 **Point of View: Fi**

I walk down the hall on my way to lunch. Ruto and I are planning to spend this period together seeing as this is a study hall for her. I hear rapid footsteps behind me and step out of the way. Sadly, they weren't rushing towards me. I nearly give and fall to the ground when someone grabs and hugs me from an all-out sprint. Arms wrap around me and a head is currently buried in my neck. If I were to take a wild guess, I'd assume that this is Ruto. She's taller than me for sure. That makes sense seeing as I'm five foot two on a good day. Eventually she pulls away. I take this opportunity to turn and greet her.

"Hey, Ruto! You startled me." I laugh.

Goodness, she's beautiful. She's around five foot seven if I had to guess, and her clothing choice is at the very least eye catching. Her skirt can't possibly meet the dress code. I can see so much of her legs. On the other hand, it is quite appealing to see such nice legs on the girl who adores you… What's wrong with me? She smiles, her big blue eyes lighting up as they look into mine.

"Hey Fi! Sorry, when I saw you I just got so excited, y'know?"

I nod, when in all actuality I do not in fact 'know.' I've met people who act this way, but have never actually comprehended the mindset needed to tackle acquaintances and assault them with affection. I completely understand enjoying being close to someone you care about, but people like Ruto cling to _everybody._ Of course, I don't vocalize any of this as I continue so laugh and nod.

"Yeah, sometimes your body just moves on its own."

"Like this?" She leans in and kisses me.

"Mmmph" I try to push her away.

What is this girl thinking? We're in a hallway! Sure, it's lunch and this is the longest route, so traffic is very scarce. I look towards the end of the hall and can't see anybody. And I assume she can see past me. If anyone were to come, we would see. She lifts my head and kisses me deeper. I have to admit, kissing such an attractive and defined woman is certainly enjoyable. If we were in a more secure place I might even be happy to continue. But we're not, and I pull away.

"Y-Yeah, like that." I laugh, fixing my hair.

She's rather forward. I've heard of kissing on the first date, but the first time you meet as a couple? I laugh nervously and start to blush. It seems strange, but I had just assumed that I would be the top of the relationship. I mean, she wants me, I'm giving… Now that I put it into words I can understand how that sounds like the more submissive role. Do I like that? It feels like I do… You learn something new about yourself all the time. She wraps an arm around me and starts walking. I guess we're walking.

It's a rather strange sensation, walking as a couple. She's still holding me… Her arm is gently but obviously pulling me against her as we continue down the hall. Anyone looking in our direction could easily identify this as an intimate gesture. Why am I okay with this though? I always assumed that my sexuality would be better hidden. Upon reflection however, I can't actually find a single reasonable excuse as to why. I suppose it's because I was ashamed of my infatuation for Zelda? Funnily enough, Zelda is the last thing on my mind as this girl holds me close…. Holds me tight. I'm actually wondering what she enjoys… Her favorite color, her opinions on things. The stuff you'd like to know about your… Girlfriend.

Ruto is my girlfriend. We just kissed. Publically. In the hallway. And seeing how unannounced and possessive that kiss was, I believe it's fair to assume her lips aren't done with mine for the day. The idea excites me. A beautiful girl who randomly shows me signs of affection throughout the day? I've been so lost in my thoughts that our destination has just now piqued my interest. Where are we heading anyway? The cafeteria is behind us as well as the courtyard. She leads me to a door and opens it.

"A broom closet?" I ask, puzzled.

She grins.

"This one is so out of the way that it's never used. Which means we won't be interrupted."

Oh…. This is starting to make sense…. We're supposed to make out in there? I've never made out with a girl before. What are you supposed to do? In fact…

"What about lunch?" I laugh, hoping that she genuinely forgot.

She grabs my shirt and kisses me. I let out a rather high pitched sound of shock before accepting the embrace. She has a hand on the back of my head and one on my back's arch. I'm effectively squished against her as she tenderly kisses me. I don't pull away, I don't worry about being seen, I simply enjoy the experience.

"You're not hungry?" She smiles.

I shake my head.

"Good…" She walks into the closet, beckoning me.

I hurry inside. She closes the door and grabs me. I giggle as she pushes me against the wall and kisses my lips yes again. Her tongue begins to trace my lips, and I slowly part them for her. Before I know it she's exploring every inch of my mouth. I let out a small moan, to which she pulls away.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh" She blows against my face.

"Right… Sorry…" I smile.

We continue kissing for the rest of lunch.

 **Monday: November 25** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 1:50 PM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

What's going on with Fi? She's not answering any of my Facebook messages…. She _walked_ to school today just to avoid me… She wasn't at lunch. Then again, she skips lunch very regularly nowadays seeing as math gets harder as time goes on… I'm just worried about her. Dating Ruto Sapphire? Not answering? None of this is like her. I haven't even had the opportunity to tell her that I'm gay! That seems like something best friends should talk about. I don't know… I can feel us drifting apart and it terrifies me. I absolutely _refuse_ to lose her. She's too important to me. But as I feel her tugging further and further away, it's becoming more and more worrisome.

I sit down in Mrs. Flat's room and get all of my literature crap out. Saria sits next to me and I smile. It's been a few days and I'm really happy to see her. I had _hoped_ to see Fi after school, but seeing how those odds are so low I'd definitely accept if Saria asked me. She grabs her binder and I note how empty it is. Starting a class halfway through the year sounds like absolute hell. I'm very impressed by her work ethic to keep up these grades despite her constant travel. She's no Fi, but c'mon, no one else is like that.

And now that I know about Fi's sexuality, it's time to bring something incredibly awkward up… Do I like her? At first I could declare that there was just no way, as she was straight. But now? Now she's dating a very attractive athlete and I know that she's not. Either way it shouldn't matter, right? I'm dating Saria. But Fi and I have such history… Which is exactly why we shouldn't date…. Or why we should? _UGH!_ I hate being this confused for this long. Would I drop everything and date Fi if she broke up with Ruto for me? What kind of a person does that even make me?

As I look back through the past few months I see that all of the signs are pretty clear. Right from the start I had a crush on Fi. But I also have a crush on Saria… I can't help but think about how much simpler things were a year ago… That also leads me to fear how much _more_ complicated things will get in another. I rest my head on the desk, sighing heavily. I feel a hand on my back, gently scratching. I look up and see that it's Saria… She's comforting me… And what exactly has Fi done for me lately in terms of emotional support? Nah, I'm sticking with Saria… Besides, Fi likes Ruto anyway…

 **Monday: November 25** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 2:50 PM**

 **Point of View: Fi**

I hesitantly unlock the front door of my house. My father won't be home for around seven hours… What am I so worried about? And even if he _were_ to come home unexpectedly early what would it matter? Ruto's just a friend as far as he's concerned. I smile and walk inside with Ruto close behind me.

"Take your shoes off please, lots of carpet." I explain, taking mine off as well.

Ruto walks around the entrance; clicking her tongue as she eyes everything over. She places a hand on her hip and smiles.

"Very nice place… I like it."

I hang my backpack and hoodie up at the door and join her. She looks at me now with that same smile as before. The smile that sends shivers down my spine. I blush. It hadn't even come to mind, but I'm just wearing a black tank top, no bra. I always wear my hoodie so it's never really been a problem. She stares at my shoulders and chest. While I'm not actually exposed, I feel incredibly naked.

"Tell me, Fi, am I your first woman?" She asks, sitting on my couch.

I let out a nervous laugh.

"Is it that obvious?" I join her.

She places a hand on my leg, slowly rubbing it up and down. I take a deep breath. This is far more intimate than I expected. Surely she doesn't expect us to go all the way? I would politely shoot her down.

"I've been waiting for this moment for months…" She smiles seductively.

"Months?" I'm interrupted by her lips.

She pushes me down onto the couch and lies on top of me. I'm pinned down by her longer and larger frame. Not that I mind… She kisses me for a few minutes. After that, she kisses down my face. Next thing I know she's nibbling on my neck. I let out a sharp sound of surprise and pleasure, lifting her head up.

"Woah… I guess my neck is pretty sensitive…" I giggle.

"I guess…" She smiles, going back to it.

I lie there uncomfortably as she nibbles on and kisses my neck. It's good, don't get me wrong, but what if it leaves a mark? My mind quickly goes elsewhere when I feel one of her hands squeeze my rear. I squeal, causing Ruto to laugh.

"You are so adorable…" She rubs her nose against mine. "And you're all mine…" She whispers.

I don't respond due. She squeezes a little harder.

"Right?"

I nod my head.

"Y-Yeah! Of course…

"Good girl." She kisses me. I feel strangely gratified by this.

I completely tense up as she rests a delicate hand on my blue jeans. More importantly, the _crotch_ of my blue jeans. She slowly rubs in circles, causing my breathing to grow rapid.

"I wanna see your bedroom." She smiles.

I can do nothing but nod.

 **Monday: November 25** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 4:30 PM**

 **Point of View: Zelda**

Saria walks in and I smile. She's holding snacks! After turning her TV on she joins me, cuddling up under a blanket on her bed. I take a sip of my drink, looking at the screen.

"You _have_ to watch Scrubs. I can't believe you've avoided it for so long." She laughs, navigating through the menu on her Xbox.

"Isn't it like, nine seasons?" I question, afraid of commitment.

"Only eight good ones. And what's the problem? We'll watch some every now and then." She rests against me, looking at the TV.

I smile, enjoying how close she is. We actually haven't kissed since Friday, and that's okay. I just enjoy her company. Fi still hasn't messaged me and I've decided that she'll just have to apologize before I spend any more energy on her. Saria is nothing but kind to me and just wants to spend time together. Meanwhile getting ahold of Fi is feeling more and more like a chore every time I try. Saria laughs, pointing to the screen.

"That's JD, he's great. He and his friend Turk are like, _soul mates._ " She explains.

I raise a brow.

"Isn't this from 2001?" I laugh.

"Oh, they're both straight. It's truly tragic. But don't let that deceive you. They're gay as hell."

We laugh together, and I watch 'Scrubs' for about four hours straight. Gotta admit, it's hilarious.

 **Monday: November 25** **th** **2013**

 **Time – 4:00**

 **Point of View: Fi**

I lie in my bed completely naked. All of our clothes are cast aside, thrown haphazardly around the room. Ruto is silent… Perhaps she's asleep. All I know is she's currently the 'big spoon' in what I can only assume is this 'spooning' I've heard so much about. Her bare legs are tangled with mine, and her thighs are pressed against my rear. It's a very intimate positon. Much less intimate than what we were doing ten minutes ago… She kisses the back of my head.

"I'm going to take a nap." She whispers.

"Okay… Me too." I reply.

Her hands wander to my stomach. She rests them there, pulling me against her. I feel completely trapped, but in a good way. It's safe… She's here for me… I'm… _Wanted._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Alright. I haven't done one of these up until now but I suppose it's necessary. Yes, the characters depicted are fifteen. They are minors. Not adults. No, I do not believe that adults should have sex with minors. But minors most definitely have sex with other minors and that is okay. Also, I'm quite aware of the undertones in Fi and Ruto's relationship. Ruto holds a power over Fi. Fi has been pressured into doing things she otherwise would not have dreamed of doing just to make Ruto happy. This is not healthy. I am not condoning this, merely writing it. I just felt like this was needed. Thank you so much for reading this far, and I sincerely hope you stick around.**_


	8. What's WRONG With Me?

**Wednesday: November 27** **th** **2013**

 **Time: 2:35 PM**

 **Perspective: Zelda**

I walk into the cafeteria with my backpack. Everyone always waits here for the busses to be called after school. Today is especially busy because everyone's making arrangements for the long weekend. Normally I'd be excited but for very obvious reasons I'm not too chipper. Fi hasn't talked to me in almost a week. She's Hylia knows where during lunch, walks to school every day, and Ruto drives her home. Midna got me some helpful information however. Ruto always has swim practice at 2:30 on Wednesdays. Meaning Fi has to either walk or take the bus. Whichever she chooses I'll follow. We are talking this through. I spot her walking out the front door and quickly do the same.

For a block or two I stay a fair distance from her. Eventually when she's stopped at a crosswalk I speed up and stop at her side. Without looking at her, I mumble.

"Did you develop a fear of busses?"

She doesn't respond. When the light changes she proceeded without second thought. I clench my fists and follow her. After calling out to her several more times, I see that she has headphones in. I'll admit that this is uncool, but in a fit of anger I rip them from her ears. She turns to face me. I put one up to my head and note that no music was playing in the first place. Now I'm very upset. She looks at me, unable to say anything.

"Start talking!" I throw her headphones at her.

As hard as I'm trying to refrain, tears begin to moisten my eyes. I hold them back, staring at her.

"About?" She asks plainly.

"Fi! It's been five days! We haven't gone five days without talking since we met. You're obviously avoiding me, and I just want to know why!" I try to reason with her.

She just turns and keeps walking.

"Well, it's gonna be pretty awkward seeing as we're spending the next six nights together!" I laugh, keeping up with her.

"Huh? No… I'm staying at my house this weekend." She explains.

"What? You've told me how much you hate sleeping in an empty house…" Then it hits me. "No…"

She doesn't even look at me.

"Ruto? _Ruto?_ You're spending the long holiday weekend with _Ruto?"_ I hiss, stopping her.

"And you weren't planning on spending it with Saria?" She frowns.

"What? _No!_ What is this? Saria's going to visit her family back in Kokiri you ass! I won't see her until Tuesday." I can't help it, I'm definitely crying now.

"Call Midna. Or Malon." She looks away.

"They both have _families!_ We're the ones who are supposed to be there for each other. We're all we have! Don't you remember? We have out distant male family members and spend most of our time alone! It's part of what made us so close. The amount of times I've stayed the night at your house… The nights I spent in your _hospital_ bed. It's the two of us against the world Fi…" I sob.

She won't look me in the eyes.

" _DAMMIT! Look at me!"_ I cry.

"I have someone else." She whispers.

"Someone else…?" I repeat to myself. What does that even mean?

"Ruto? So what? I'm not spending all of my time with Saria! Why is she suddenly the most important person in your life?" I grab her, honestly at a loss.

She looks into my eyes with a coldness I haven't seen since day one. The look of utter apathy. The look I never thought I'd get from her again. My hands shake, but let go. I step back, my face scrunching up and losing control.

"What the hell? What did I even do?" I beg.

She begins walking again, brushing off her shirt. I follow her all the way home, trying to reason with her. She doesn't respond again. Finally, at her front steps, she turns to face me.

"Just tell me what I did! You just became cold all of the sudden. Ruto hasn't been a problem until now… You've been dating for over a month!"

She just stares at me again.

" _What's WRONG with you?!"_ I scream. Why won't she just talk to me?

"Zelda." She says softly.

I look up, smiling. Did I get through to her?

"You're trespassing." She mumbles, walking inside.

I'm speechless. I just stare at her from the bottom step as she walks inside. I stay out there for fifteen minutes hoping that she'll come out and invite me in. Eventually it becomes pretty obvious that it's not happening. I walk home alone. On my kitchen counter is a note from Link.

 _"Hey kiddo! Listen…. Please don't kill me! I have to work tomorrow. Five PM to Five AM… Effectively avoiding any opportunity for dinner. I'll leave my card and you can order anything you want! I guess Fi will just have to replace me this year. Anyway, I love ya, and I'll be home late tonight. We can spend the morning together before I work! ~Link"_

My hand shakes even more than it did on the sidewalk. Tear drops rain down onto the note. I can't even spend Thanksgiving with my brother? I'm gonna be all alone? I sit down and sob against the counter. I don't want much from life… I don't care that we can't afford a cellphone for me… I don't care that everything I eat is microwaved or takeout… I don't care that I hardly ever see the only family that I have left… I just want one thing from life… To _have_ a family. To have people there for me. To have a safety net of sorts… Fi helped with that tremendously… And now because of something I did she's rejecting me… I cry harder and louder, sniffling as I look out the window. The sun is so bright, and the teardrops on my eyelashes reflect it. It's too nice of a day for this… Yet here I am.

I sit down in the living room. What am I even supposed to do? Malon's family is on vacation. Midna has family in town… Link's at work until late… And Fi hates me… All of my activities depend on other people. I open my laptop and try to unfreeze it. After a few minutes is slowly chugs back into the world of the living. Fi is online… I could message her…

I click the chat box and hover over the keyboard with my hands. What can I even say? This is cut short by the text box vanishing. I'm confused, but not for long. My heart stops when I see the little notice on screen.

 _Fi Paladin has blocked you. You can no longer message her or view her profile._

I stare at that message for ten minutes before slamming my computer shut and taking a nap. I don't even want to wake up…

 **Wednesday: November 27** **th** **2013**

 **Time: 2:55 PM**

 **Perspective: Fi**

"Zelda…. You're trespassing." I mumble, walking inside.

Once the door's shut, I sprint upstairs. I don't want her to see me through the windows. Once I'm in a secure place I hit the floor and cry. I cry for so long… What am I doing? Why am I doing this? Zelda's words echo throughout my mind…

" _What's WRONG with you!?"_

I smile weakly. She's right… Something is wrong with me. Something very wrong. Every single bone in my body is screaming to run outside… To make it right. To invite her in and hug her and hold her close and sob with her… But I don't. And I won't… Because despite all of that I still can't bring myself to talk to her. My phone sounds off. I already know it's Ruto… Midna stopped trying days ago. I raise the device up and read.

" _Hello, my sweet Fi, did you make it home okay?"_

I type faster than I knew possible.

" _Yes! And I didn't talk to Zelda. Just like you asked."_

My heart breaks as I type this. Why am I so desperate to do as she says? Why do I want nothing more than to hear that I did a good job from Ruto? To hear her moan…? To please her… I still haven't orgasmed yet during any of our… 'Sessions'. When she's done we just cuddle and kiss naked in my bed. Every time. That's honestly fine though. Receiving that kind of treatment from Ruto would be odd. I wouldn't let her preform oral on me if she tried… Well, that's a lie, I would let her do anything. But I would desire it. Pleasing her is all that I need… She replies.

" _Very good girl…"_

I smile. That right there… That's what I need. She messages me again seconds later.

" _I'll be at your place at around six. We haven't even started yet. Do you know what you can do to help me wait?"_

I shake my head.

" _Anything!_ _"_

" _Send me a picture of my two favorite things."_

I pause. My… Breasts? She wants me to text her a photo of my naked breasts… I lift my shirt up and take a selfie. I look into the screen like I know she loves. My innocent face… With my lower lip raised slightly. My chest takes most of the attention of course. Without second thought I send the picture. A few minutes later replies.

" _I just rubbed one out in the locker room… You're so sexy… Such a good girl. That picture was amazing, and when I get home you'll be rewarded."_

This lights up my entire face. She liked it that much? For a single moment I feel like my old self again. For one fleeting moment I feel smart… Confident… Attractive. And then it's gone. Just like that, I've returned to the self-conscious mess I truly am. I need to feel like myself again… I need Ruto to help me become the real Fi…

" _Now, I need you to block Zelda on Facebook. You two talk far too much. If you want to date her, date her. But I won't tolerate that kind of closeness while you're dating me."_

My eyes widen, but my hands know what to do.

" _Yes! Of course."_

Zelda Harkinian is no longer on my friends list…

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I whisper to myself, crying on the floor.


	9. What Have I Done?

**Tuesday: August 19** **th** **2014**

 **Time: 6:30 AM**

 **Perspective: Fi**

 __I sit on my couch silently. Sophomore year… It's rather exciting. This is the year where many learn to drive. Those who are still too young at least get classmates who haul them around. I haven't taken nearly as many courses this year because sanity is now a factor. That, and it will give me more time after school to focus on Ruto. I smile at the thought of her. My hand wanders to my shoulder. Although it's covered, I still know of the bite mark that she left there. She always leaves some reminder for me. Yes, it hurts, but I also get to think of her even more. Ruto is my everything… It's hard to imagine a world before her. How did I manage? How didn't I just wallow in despair? I _need_ her…

Besides Ruto one girl comes to mind. Zelda Harkinian… My heart hurts whenever I think of her. She's my one grip on reality… The one thing that reminds me of who I can be without Ruto… But she's seeing Saria… I haven't spoken to Zelda in nine months. It seems crazy, but it's the truth. Ruto has occupied all of my time lately and I just never patched things up. Who knows what Zelda is even like now? She might have a motorcycle… Might have lost an eye over the summer… The one thing I _do_ know is she's still very much with Saria.

Midna and Malon were next on Ruto's list. I haven't interacted with them in just as long. Basically any attractive girl had to go. I can't blame her though, she's just being protective. The thought of her caring that much makes me feel warm inside… But I'm no fool… I need my friends too. I've needed them for the better part of a year. Ruto may be important to me… But so are they! I sigh and fall backwards onto the couch. Why is life so complicated? There's a knock on my door. Ruto walks inside; dropping her bag onto the floor and smiling at me.

"Hey Fi! Excited for school?" She walks up to the couch.

I sit up.

"As anyone could be." I laugh. "It's still school after all."

I have to confront her on this. In our entire relationship I've never said 'no' to her… But I _need_ this. I need her to understand where I'm coming from and why.

"Ruto…" I say softly.

"Yes, love?"

I frown. What am I doing? What if she breaks up with me? I'd be without direction. No… I'm just going to say it.

"I could never leave you, so why don't you trust me to have friends?" I ask, looking into her deep eyes.

She just stares at me. I'm terrified. Have I angered her?

"Fi… Honey… Are you still upset about Zelda?" She looks genuinely concerned.

I sheepishly nod 'yes.'

"You're that broken up about it?" Her eyes widen.

"Y-yes… I just didn't want to make you mad."

I gasp in shock as she pulls me close. She holds me tightly, hugging my smaller frame. I cry. I'm not sure _why_ , but I do. I cry hard. She rubs my back.

"Fi… You can be friends with Zelda. I just didn't want you to leave me for her…" She whispers into my ear.

"I could never!" I assure her.

She pulls away, looking me in the eye.

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"So I can see her? And hang out with her?" I smile like a child offered candy.

"I insist." She kisses me

I moan, holding her close. Her tongue enters my mouth and I accept it enthusiastically. Like always, I suck on her tongue and wrap my legs around her. We make out for around five minutes before she pulls away.

"Now… How does a good girl say 'Thank you'?"

She raises her skirt. I eagerly nod, lowering my head.

 **Tuesday: August 19** **th** **2014**

 **Time: 6:30 AM**

 **Perspective: Zelda**

Shower? Check. Deodorant? Check. Bag? Check… I run through everything that I could possibly have forgotten as breakfast cooks in the microwave. August 19th… It's been a year since I met that idiotic genius on the school bus… A year since I realized that I could make friends… While Fi is no longer a part of my life, I'm happy that she was. That girl taught me so many things. From math to emotions, she was always there for me… Until Thanksgiving of course. Sometimes I still cry about it but what can you do? She's been distant and ignoring me more than twice as long as she was kind and caring. I can't ignore that. Still, it's hard to forget that small genius in the baggy hoodie… Fi… _My_ Fi… Not the one that exists now.

While she's been avoiding me we do still live in the same town. I've seen her around… What was once a self-doubting overachiever wearing baggy clothes and glasses is now an overconfident tool with skinny jeans, shades, and everything else. She's _always_ with Ruto. And seeing how they interact in public makes me wonder how intimate they are when they're alone. The idea of Ruto and Fi having sex bothers me… I'm not sure _why…_ Maybe it's because some part of me still likes her? I dunno, it just doesn't sit right with me.

Either way it doesn't matter. Fi wants nothing to do with me. She made that extraordinarily clear all those months ago. I can still remember the last thing she ever said to me. 'Zelda, you're trespassing'… What a bitch. You can't _do_ that to someone. Stroll into their life like a god-sent gift and then leave a burning path of grief in your wake. It's not fair. I wish I could just vocalize how I feel… But it's hopeless. I look at the time and sigh. Time for school.

"At least I get to see Saria." I mumble.

I walk outside and step onto the bus. It sure has been a while. Reality hits me and I realize that it's actually time for school again. I hate that time of summer. Ya know, the part where it's over? Since I'm only the second stop the bus is completely silent in the dark foggy morning. I slowly walk to where I usually sit and am completely floored by what I see. There's no way. Why is she here? She hasn't taken the bus in months. I stop and stare at her. She looks up and meets me gaze.

"Fi…" I whisper, glaring at her.

"H-hey…" She mumbles.

I hesitantly approach her and take the seat to the right. We stare at each other for a few seconds.

"I can explain everything." She looks away.

"Explain, huh? You can _explain_? Thanksgiving 2013. You left me alone. I ate my holiday takeout on the couch with _no one_ to laugh with. No one to talk to. While I assume _you_ were preparing your lovely Ruto a home cooked meal and kissing her feet." I snarl.

It's brutal, but what do you think happens when shit like this is pulled?

"The meal wasn't that good…" She mumbles.

I laugh. Is it normal to laugh when you're unbelievably pissed?

"Amazing. So you _did_ cook for her?"

She nods.

"Why are you here Fi? I'm sure your girlfriend could have taken you to school." I sigh, looking out the window.

"Well… I wanted to see you." She smiles softly.

I turn. Did she just say that? My expression must be scary because she shies away.

"You wanted to see me?" I laugh. "I've wanted to see _you!_ For _nine months!_ But now that you're in the mood I'm just supposed to forget everything like a good loser and take you back in? That's not how relationships work Fi. I haven't been on hold for nine months just _waiting_ for a phone call. I've been living. Without you. You had so many chances… And you blew it." I hiss.

She looks heartbroken…. Ya know what? Good. Let her stew for a while. Maybe she'll understand what it feels like. We sit there silently for around ten minutes. She just looks out the window. Whatever… I don't give a crap… Let her feel bad. She hugs her legs, wrapped in the same hoodie as last year. The one she stopped wearing around December. As the small girl reaches into her pocket to change the song on her iPod, her sleeves pull up slightly. My eyes widen in recognition when I see her arms. Mother of Creation… Her _arm._ The bottom of her left arm is completely lined with scars. No… Not scars. Slices. Fresh carvings. Some look a month old, some look a day old. Fi is cutting herself… And I just shot her down like that.

"Fi…" I reach a hand out.

The bus stops and she stands. We're at school… She immediately flees the scene; leaving me in the dust.

What have I done?

 **Tuesday: August 19** **th** **2014**

 **Time: 11:50 AM**

 **Perspective: Zelda**

Lunch time… Finally I have time to think about this morning. What could possibly possess Fi to cut herself? What reason could such a beautiful, intelligent girl have to do that? The thought makes me sick. Picturing her sitting alone in her room… Crying out of complete defeat…. The only way to let it out is through her physical pain. I won't allow it. She came to me this morning and I was selfish. Does Fi really seem like the kind of person who would abandon me without reason? I didn't even give her a chance. I search every hall looking for her. I suppose it's possible that she has lunch 'B' or 'C' this year…

"Fi… Where are you?" I sigh.

I sit down on a bench to catch my breath. It's a big building, and I have no idea what her schedule looks like. And then, like the goddesses are looking out for me, I see exactly who I'm looking for. There she is… Walking down the hall alone. I stand and approach her. She hasn't seen me yet. I stop suddenly when Ruto comes into view and grabs her. Maybe I should stay back…

"Hey baby…" Ruto smiles, kissing Fi.

I look away. C'mon… We're in public.

"Hello, Ruto." She says in her beautiful accent. The one I've missed.

I'm now tucked behind a corner. For some reason I think it's best that Ruto doesn't see me. It seems strange I know; but that girl rubs me the wrong way. I hear them kissing even more and peek around the corner. Why are they doing this? Get a damn room. Ruto pulls away and smiles, rubbing Fi's arm.

"Did you talk to Zelda?" She smiles.

What?

"She didn't want anything to do with me…" Fi frowns like she's about to cry.

Fi…. No. That's not what I meant.

"Maybe it's for the best. She did always use you…" Ruto holds her close.

Use her? When did I ever use her?

"Used me?" Fi asked the same question I have.

"Well, you helped her with homework every night? Practically _did_ it for her sometimes. C'mon, you've told me these things. You're just too innocent to see when you're being manipulated." She kisses Fi.

"I am?" Fi looks confused, like she's doubting herself.

"Of course… But don't worry. I won't let anyone use you Fi. As long as I'm here, you'll be safe."

"Th-thanks Ruto… I can't count the amount of things I owe you." Fi smiles, resting her head on Ruto's chest.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Ruto Sapphire is using Fi… She's using all of the classic abusive moves. Putting her down, saying that Fi needs her, saying that she'll protect her… She's making Fi feel useless… Like her only use is Ruto. I have to stop this somehow. I've got to break those two up…


	10. Bonds

_**Author's Warning:**_ **The Following Chapter contains self-harm. It is painted in a gratifying light due to the first person perspective. If you are sensitive to this topic or just don't enjoy gore, please skip over the first 'Fi' section of the chapter.**

 **Tuesday: August 19** **th** **2014**

 **Time: 4:30 PM**

 **Perspective: Zelda**

I sit back and take it all in. After nearly a year of watching every now and then Saria and I finally finished 'Scrubs'. I laughed, I cried, I laughed again… It was a wild ride. We're currently wrapped in tons of blankets sitting on her bed. It's so comfortable… I could easily fall asleep right now. Saria nuzzles her face against my shoulder and sighs contently. I wrap an arm around her and stare at the credits. Looks like we're going to need a new show pretty soon.

"And that's it." She lets out a deep breath. "My favorite show."

"I'm glad you showed it to me." I smile. "And Season 9 is off limits?"

"Season 9 killed my family. You will not watch it." She laughs.

"Alright, alright. I trust your judgment. At least there was a satisfying ending." I rest my head on her pillow as her head rests on my body.

We just stay like this for a few minutes without talking. I feel myself slowly slipping into dreamland… Saria's breathing has slowed as well. That's fine. I really like napping with her. She shifts a bit so her face is very close to mine. I blush. I'm still not used to intimate contact and I don't think I ever _will_ be. She looks into my eyes. Such beautiful green eyes. Her hands hold my cheeks.

"You're not fully here Zel. Where are you?" She yawns.

I shake my head.

"I'm right here Saria…" I lean against her hand and close my eyes.

"Bull. We're been dating for nine months now ya big goof. You can't fool me that easily." She kisses my cheek.

I don't respond. I just look away. Saria doesn't need to worry about this. She's never even met either of the girls involved.

"It's Fi, right?" She asks, running a soft hand through my hair.

I turn my head in shock. How did she….?

"I'm not an idiot Zel… You liked Fi once, right?" She smiles acceptingly.

Maybe I really _can_ tell her anything…

" _Liked._ " I assure her. "Now I'm just worried about her."

She nods.

"You two were really close? I can tell."

"Really close… But then she ignored me for nine months… And now?" I sigh.

"Now?" She raises a brow.

"She talked to me today… But then I saw how her girlfriend treated her."

"How?"

"She's abusive Saria… Has Fi wrapped around her finger. They were practically eating each other's faces in the hall."

"You have to be there for her Zel." She rubs my arm and I nod.

I look into her eyes again. Man… Her smile, her laugh, her cute little face whenever she's got a horrible joke in mind. I think about all of these things as she lies on top of me. I clear my throat and shift slightly.

"Have I ever told you tha-"

"I love you." She stops me.

My eyes widen. We…. Haven't said that yet. I was just going to say that she was amazing or something… But she went and used the big 'L'… She blushes and looks away.

"That wasn't what you were going to say…" She makes a sound of annoyance, dragging her hands down her face.

"It just felt like the time to say it…. And you needed reassurance…. And I've felt it for weeks now and I…" She goes on and on.

Now it's _my_ turn to interrupt her. I lean in and kiss her tenderly. She makes a cute sound of surprise and acceptance; lifting a hand to my cheek. I pull away.

"I love you too, Saria. You've shown me so many things. So many interests and hobbies and experiences that I would have never found otherwise… You showed me that I was attracted to girls… To you…" I fix her hair. "It just feels weird because we're sixteen… I've never felt this way and I'm worried that it's some passing phase… Like I'm a stupid kid."

"So?" She smiles. "You're feeling it now. Don't dwell on stuff like that. Live in the moment. Don't completely shut yourself out of the future. That's important to think about, but putting every feeling under a magnifying glass it dumb. You feel like you love me, so you do."

I nod. She always puts things into perspective… Always makes me feel like I'm important and validated. While I do need to help Fi, I can honestly say that I don't want her anymore. Saria is all I could want and more. I cuddle up against her and smile happily.

"You always know exactly what to say…" I kiss her cheek.

"Sleep." She giggles.

"Yet another good idea…"

For now at least all of my worries fade away in the arms of Saria. She calms me… I feel safe with her. And I know that she feels the same way. I fall asleep shortly after; my mind is in dire need of a break after this long day.

 **Tuesday: August 19** **th** **2014**

 **Time: 11:40 PM**

 **Perspective: Fi**

I walk into my bathroom and nearly fall over as I stumble to the sink. Tears run down my face and my heart is pounding. It's happening again… I can't take it anymore. The pressure in my stomach won't go away no matter what I do. Ruto makes me feel better but she's not around every second of every day. I sob alone in my room almost every single night now. Dad works late… Zelda wants nothing to do with me… It's all too much.

My shaking hands reach into the cabinet and find what I'm looking for. My small, shining blade. I breathe heavily as I stare at it. My tears fall down onto the knife and I know that I have to do it again. It's not to punish myself. I'm not a fool. In fact, cutting myself in general seemed like a ridiculous idea for many months. Who would do that to their own body? It's not out of hate or anything of the sort. It's a concept that nobody could understand without going through it. I just need to let it out. All of my fears, sadness, _everything._ I have so much pent up emotion and it needs to find a way out of my body.

And so I find it rather soothing to open my flesh and allow something of myself to flow out. It's like I'm letting out my depression… My body feels so full. Like another thought couldn't possibly fit. Like another emotion can't form until I purge. And that's how it started. At first I was afraid, but now I know how to do it properly.

I slide the knife along my arm, letting out a soft sigh as it pierces my skin and draws blood. I can feel _something_ again… This pain… It's allowing me to see reality once more. It's clearing the fog in my mind by allowing it an exit. Blood drips onto the floor. Its small sound is soothing. Or perhaps I'm imagining the sound. Either way I'm content. Another cut. I smile and lean my head back as the sadness leaves me.

For a few minutes I'm happy again. I'm Fi. I feel like I can do anything. I'm tempted to call Zelda. But sooner than I would wish that feeling fades. My mind begins to question every decision again. My eyes once again become wet with doubt and confusion. I cry even more. Why can't I just be happy? Haven't I done enough? Haven't I suffered enough? I obey… I do what's asked of me happily… I'm a good daughter… A good girlfriend… So why does this happen?

"It's not right…" I say through clenched teeth.

I can't even comprehend what's right anymore. My once incredible mind has been reduced to a barren wasteland due to the turmoil it's endured. I'm a hollow shell of my former self. Something has changed, I just can't put my finger on it. The old Fi would be able to identify the problem… Isolate the variable and decide what to do about it… But I am no longer that girl. I am no longer Fi Paladin. I'm an imposter wearing her flesh around. I'm a lie.

 _Cut._

I deserve this. I deserve to lose myself. I don't deserve the relief that this knife gives me. What have I done to deserve such respite?

" _NOTHING!"_ I scream, throwing the knife.

It makes a loud sound of resistance, slamming against the wall and falling to the floor like a useless piece of trash. I don't deserve that. I'm a bloody mess. _Literally_ a bloody mess. Everything is terrible and I can't do anything about it…. What do I do…?

My phone rings. It's a text from Ruto…

 _"Hey baby. How you feeling? I was hoping for a picture since we didn't get to mess around today…"_

I sniffle, taking a deep breath. I'm really not in the mood to sext. I would never tell Ruto that of course. I practically belong to her. So I nod like a good girl and ready the camera.

 **Wednesday: August 20** **th** **2014**

 **Time: 2:40 PM**

 **Perspective: Zelda**

Fi didn't come to school today. It's the first time she's missed school since she was hospitalized back in October. This is _not_ in character. One day she had strep and still came against her dad's orders. Fi Paladin does not skip school. Needless to say I am very worried. She's not exactly stable. After school I immediately headed out. The bus is a luxury for sure, but our neighborhood is definitely within walking distance. Especially since the bus rolls in about fifteen minutes _after_ school ends.

Everything that happened between us is irrelevant. I will help Fi in her time of need. I just wish I had seen that sooner. _Months_ sooner. I approach her front door and kick. No answer… Of course. I suppose breaking and entering is worth helping Fi. Well, just entering. I open the door and walk inside. There are no signs of her anywhere. I walk through the place calling her name.

"Fi! Why weren't you at school today?"

Wouldn't it be hilarious if she just went out of town for something? I mean… How would I even know? It's not like we talk anymore. I decide to push those thoughts back for my own good. She has to be here. Her bedroom door is closed. I knock a few times and get no answer.

"Fi. It's okay. I'm sorry." I call from the other side.

No response.

"I'm coming in."

I open the door and see her lying in bed. She looks terrible… Her hair's a mess, her clothing hasn't changed since yesterday, her eyes have bags under them, and her hands are bloodstained. Fi… Why did you have to hurt yourself again?

"Z-Zelda?" She asks, not moving.

I approach the bed.

"Yes, Fi… It's me. What happened?" I say softly, sitting on the side of the bed.

Her eyes look like they've been crying a lot. Poor baby… I take her hand into mine.

" _Fi_ , talk to me. You wanted to yesterday." I smile warmly, trying to get through to her.

She shakes her head.

"No… You were right to send me away…" She sighs. "I'm undeserving of your kindness…"

"Is that what she's telling you?" I ask.

Her eyes widen and she finally looks at me. She seems horrified.

"Wh-What do you mean 'she'?"

"Ruto… I was watching you guys yesterday at lunch." I admit, clutching her hand tight.

"That's okay Zelda… And no… Ruto is my rock." She smiles weakly.

Somehow, I don't believe that. I brush the hair from her face, holding her.

"Fi, you can talk to me. I understand you just as well as Ruto…" I say softly. What if she's too far gone?

"I didn't want this to happen Zelda… I never wanted to leave you… I did this because…" She stops herself.

"Because…?"

She looks incredibly pained.

"Is your arm okay?" I reach over and lift it. They look cleaned.

"Better than fine… It's just…"

I stop her, pulling her close. We hug for the first time in what feels like an eternity. Despite everything, I'm so happy. I've missed Fi so much. And I will put the pieces back together. She starts to cry, which of course makes _me_ cry. We hold each other for a solid two minutes crying like babies.

"You don't have to say…" I smile. "Take it as slow as you want."

"No… Dishonesty is why we're in this mess…. Zelda, I started talking to Ruto so you'd get jealous…" She looks away, horribly ashamed.

This is what I feared. But I hug her all the same.

"That doesn't matter." I assure her.

"Because… Because from month one I liked you…. So much it hurt at some points. But I didn't know if you were gay or not… And then Saria got to you first and I just…. I wanted you to myself. I wanted to get your attention while also letting you know that I was gay." She shakes her head. "I'm horrible…"

I'm taken off guard by this. Fi has liked me all this time…? But I'm with Saria. I love Saria.

"That's okay Fi. I'm not mad. I'm not mad about anything. Anything…"

She looks at me and does something that I truly wish she didn't. Fi leans in and kisses me. I don't push her away out of fear. What if this rejection ruins her? Do I even want to reject her? Her soft lips slide along mine and I enjoy it. She raises her hands and wraps them around my back. I lean forward and kiss her more. She's _very_ experienced… I try not to focus on the reason behind that. Her tongue slowly circles around my lips before receding back into her mouth. I follow it and she moans.

I'm making out with Fi… My tongue is currently inside of her mouth. I'm lying on top of her in her bed… Alone. No adults are in the house… She wraps her legs around me, pulling me even closer. Our chests press against each other. This causes _me_ to moan. I've never gotten this way with Saria. We've made out, but never like _this_ … Oh no. Saria… What will I tell her? I can't break up with her… I love her. But the adorable hurt girl below me is also very appealing… And Fi was always more compatible with me anyway. I should have never accepted this kiss. But at the same time I'm so happy that I did.

"Zelda…" She whispers.

I pull away, looking into her eyes. Dammit… She's so lovely… Even in this sorry condition. And kissing her is nothing like Saria. There's a fire within me… I can't explain it.

"Y-Yes?"

"We're both in relationships…" She looks incredibly ashamed.

"I know…"

"But… I want to kiss you more." She slowly admits.

"I know…" I repeat myself, unsure.

"Do you want to?"

I lean down and take her lips into mine yet again. She lets out a sound of joy and relief. We kiss with even more passion than before. I run my hand through her hair. I want her… I need her. And not just physically. But I have to stop… I have to. She takes her tank top off to reveal a black bra. I stare at her. Fi's hands travel slowly to her back, and I meet them there. I hold them tight, refusing to let them continue.

"Fi… I can't."

She looks at me with more confusion that I've ever seen on her face.

"B-But why? You think I'm attractive?"

I nod.

"Of course… But we can't do this… We owe our girlfriends more than that."

She nods as well.

"Zelda… I think that Ruto abuses me." She says softly, in a tone she hasn't used this entire time. A tone of realism and certainty.

"I… I think so too." I admit, still mounting her.

She looks into my eyes.

"I don't know how to break up with her… Or if I even can. I've heard of abusive relationships before and always wondered why the girl didn't just _leave…_ I understand it now. I… I love her." She begins to cry.

I lean in and press my forehead against hers.

"Fi… I'm going to help you."

"But you love Saria? It's been almost a year."

I nod my head.

"What happened just now… It can't happen again." I say even though it pains me.

She smiles.

"I understand… _Thank you_ so much Zelda…"

I don't respond, I just hold her close and think of what's to come. I am in a very bad situation.


	11. New Questions

**_Wednesday: August 20_** ** _th_** ** _, 2014_**

 ** _Time: 6:43 AM_**

 ** _Perspective: Zelda_**

 _Cheating._ The word itself sounds gross. Repulsive. Like a cheat. I don't know _why_ exactly. It's pretty normal as far as sounds go. It's not like "moist", or "cringe." Those words are just off-putting. But "cheating" is an entirely different beast. It sounds wrong. It makes my stomach sink. Maybe that's just the guilt? Who knows? I skipped the school bus this morning. Instead, I'm sitting on the front steps of the Paladin's porch. I told Fi that we could walk today… It'd give us more time to talk. School doesn't actually _start_ until 7:35, even though the bus gets us there before the turn of the hour. I'm nervous. There's a text from Saria burning a hole in my conscious, but I can't bring myself to read it. From what I could see on the lock screen, it's an incredibly sweet "good morning" message. How could I face her? Saria is nothing but good to me… For nine long months she made me feel happy and safe. She's comfortable… But do I _love_ her? Or is that something I'm just saying? Are sophomores even capable of love? Are we too young to know what love really is?

My thoughts are interrupted by the door clicking behind me. I tense up a bit knowing what comes now. Fi closes the door and walks up to me; standing awkwardly as she thinks of something to say. I sigh, stand up, and brush my pants off.

"Hey, Fi…" I mumble, looking at the ground. It's still very awkward between us.

"Zelda.." She replies, and then steps down and begins walking.

I bite my lip and follow her. What am I supposed to say? Am I the one who needs to initiate the conversation? We need to talk about our shared problem. We need to talk about getting her life back on track. We need to _talk!_

"Zelda…." She begins softly. My ears perk up. "I'm sorry. I should never have kissed you. And I contacted Saria last night."

I feel my soul drain from my body. My life is over.. She did what? She contacted my girlfriend? Hours after I cheated!? What did she say? Why am I _thinking this?_

"What did you say!?" I question. Much better.

"Everything. It was quite the awkward conversation. I told her about Ruto… My situation… And that I kissed you last night. I then informed her that you shut me down, and went home. After I apologized nearly three hundred times, she assured me that everything was okay, and how sorry she was that I am in this position." She explains.

I have to stop walking, too much on my mind. If that's how it really went down…. I might be okay. If Saria is truly fine with it, I think that I'll be able to face her. I get my phone out and tap her icon on messenger, taking a deep breath. It reads,

 _"Good morning, my Zelda. Can't wait to see you third period. And listen.. Fi messaged me last night. It kind of explains why you didn't text me much. I need you to know that I understand… She was confused, hurt, abused, and alone. She had feelings for you… And she did something dumb. I'm not mad. I'm not upset. I'm just happy that you talked to her. If there's anything I can do to help, please tell me. Love you."_

My heart flutters. I am dating an angel.. An angel that I don't deserve. Because I doubt Fi mentioned the time that I kissed back… She didn't talk about how _I_ pushed _her_ back down and kissed her with all my being. She didn't say how much I liked it… How much I want to do it again… Oh dear Hylia, what am I going to do? How can I fix this? I finally notice that I just stopped walking for seemingly no reason, and Fi is politely standing a few feet in front of me. She's just watching… So calm… So quiet.. She's like a little blue bird perched on a branch. So lovely and observant. I could probably stand here for an hour without saying anything and Fi wouldn't move an inch. She's too good for me too… But I can't date her! I _cannot_ date Fi. Finally, I clear my throat.

"Fi… Can you tell me something? And answer me honestly." I say nervously.

She nods her head, expressionless. But I can tell she's serious.

"Do you think I'm a good person?" I ask quietly.

Now she emotes. She has a look of utter confusion. Like I just asked if she thought the sky was blue. I know what her answer will be…

"Zelda Harkinian… When I first met you, I thought good was all you had going for you. You're not wealthy… You have B's and C's in your classes… You're not very good at studying, writing, drawing, cooking, planning, singing, or anything like that…" She begins.

Ouch… Maybe she could lay off me a bit? Is this supposed to be a compliment?

"But… You were always nice. You took me in.. You stayed with me… You made me feel safe. Your smile is so warm it could melt the ice caps and kill every polar bear through indirect cause and effect. You're kind." She says with such a genuine voice.

I can't help but laugh. Was that her idea of a compliment? She said that I was a terrible student, bashed my singing, my art, my cooking, and multiple other things…. She then said that my smile could kill all the polar bears… She's not very good at this. But despite all of that, I find myself laughing. My cheeks turn pink, and I shake my head. She looks a little confused, but I laugh for a few more seconds.

"You…" I walk over and hug her. I'm welcomed by her pleasant scent. It's nothing feminine or anything like that. It just smells like her home. Modern, clean, nice… I can't put a word to it. It's just nice. She feels a little stiff in my arms. It's obvious that she's confused, but I don't care. After a few seconds I sigh. "I missed you, Fi… No one would ever talk to me like you do…"

I feel her hesitant hands rest on my back. "Like I do…? I merely told you an honest fact about yourself… And I reinforced how true the positive fact was by giving you some blunt negative ones…"

I just laugh a little more. "I know, Fi. I know. But you're honest with me… And I like that. Saria would have just said, 'Yes! You're the nicest person I know!' And that would have been that. But I _believed_ you."

She doesn't respond, but I feel her embrace the hug. Her chin rests on my right shoulder and I smile. "Well… Thank you. You are the nicest person I know, though. And if you ever need anything, just ask."

I don't think of Saria. Or Ruto… Or anyone else. I'm just content standing in the middle of the sidewalk hugging my best friend. It's the greatest feeling in the world, and _GOD_ have I missed it.

 ** _Wednesday: August 20_** ** _th_** ** _, 2014_**

 ** _Time: 7:24 AM_**

 ** _Perspective: Zelda_**

Zelda and I arrive at the school a few minutes before I have to be in homeroom. It's a good thing too, because I nearly forgot about one _very_ important stop. I awkwardly depart from her; saying I have to use the bathroom. In all honesty, I have to meet up with my girlfriend in the bathroom. I head to the girl's locker room. Athletes are allowed to use this as a restroom during the day, and I'm permitted to enter with Ruto. I walk inside to find the place empty. After waiting a few minutes, I hear footsteps. To my own disgust, I feel my heart skip a beat with joy. I am in love with Ruto. That much is certain. She comes in, towering over me in height. She's so tall and strong… Her tanktop hugs her frame so nicely, and she's wearing shorts likely too high for dresscode. I straighten my posture and smile. I know what I have to do, since we're alone.

"Hello, Mistress Ruto!" I give a formal bow.

She smiles fondly. Such a smile makes my stomach rise with pure glee. I made her happy. Something I did made Ruto happy… I run up to her eagerly and feel two arms wrap around my waist. I have to tilt my head all the way up to look her in the eye.

"Hello, little bunny. Were you a good girl?" She asks in a deep, condescending tone.

I nod my head, reaching into my book bag and grabbing a binder.

"Yes, Mistress Ruto. I did all of your homework. Your paper is almost done as well; far before the due date!" I explain.

Why am I writing her paper? It's "What I did over the summer." I was there for her entire break, so writing it is rather easy… But why am I doing it? For a smile? A kiss? An orgasm? I've only gotten the latter three times from her in nine long months. They were sublime, though. She smiles again and rubs my back.

"Good bunny. Here's your reward." She purrs.

I know what to do. I open my mouth wide and go "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawh." Like a little cute bunny. It's demeaning, but Ruto loves it. And, honestly, a part of me likes being degraded. She puckers her lips and spits onto my top lip, and it trails into my mouth. I let out a rehearsed moan, knowing very well to accept whatever she gives me like a gift. A part of me wonders how abusive this really is… She's never hit me… I just listen to her every whim. She's thrown the word "Sub" around a lot. Is this normal? Or… Well, not "normal." Is this "okay?" But as her spit drips down my tongue and into my throat, I don't feel abused. I feel loved. Perhaps I'm truly into this "submissive" nature. Do I want Zelda to spit on me…? The idea certainly sparks my interest. I wait for her to speak again, never initiating any type of conversation.

"How about I treat you to something special after school? A little, 'I love you' gift?" She smiles. My eyes widen, and I nod. A gift? Of course! I love feeling loved. And a gift is one of the most effective methods of displaying that you know a lot about a person, and care for them.

"What is the gift, Mistress?" I smile.

She just chuckles. "How would you like a little playmate to please me with? A little fox, and a little bunny getting along."

This perplexes me. A fox? Is she referring to another girl? A three-way? I'm not entirely opposed to the idea.

"With whom, Mistress Ruto?" I ask politely.

She shows me her phone. A texting app is up on it currently. "Kik." It's a messenger used to protect one's phone number, but still be able to text freely. The name of whoever she's texting is "KitsuneGirlXXX" and the picture recently sent in the chatbox is….. Oh my. I read the text before it, sent by Ruto.

 _"Let me see another picture of my little fox all dressed up."_

Below this is a picture of a girl with green hair dressed up as a sexy fox. Cute ears, a tail, and no bra. The girl.. Is Saria. Zelda's girlfriend is sexting Ruto…. I have several questions.


End file.
